A kink in the Happily Ever After
by momma22js
Summary: All has been peaceful for the Cullen's for 10 years they have moved to a new place in Northern Maine. They are content with life until a pack of real Wear Wolves arrives and Ness gets bit will she survive?
1. Where Did the Time Go

**I own nothing that is Twilight all hail Stephanie **

Okay my first fan fic please tell me what you think

Chapter One

Where did the time go.

BPOV

Rennesme running in the yard with Jacob, looked like a 16 year old but it was only 10 years since she was born. If I could cry I would have. It was hard to think of her as a child, not with how smart she was, I remained motionless, not that it bothered me standing still I was perfectly comfortable as I gazed out the window at my daughter and future son-in-law.

Arms wrapped around me and I leaned my head back against Edwards shoulder. "Shes still our little girl" he whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at him and frowned. "I know, she has just grown so fast."

2 years ago we had left Forks behind to move to a small town in Northern Maine. It wasn't quiet like Forks had been but it was good enough. We lived in a large house all together. It was nice to be such a close family. I was glad it was a weekend. No school and time to spend with my family before having to face humans again. At first we were worried about how Rennesme would fit in but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Of course it didn't hurt that Jacob was with her. It was hard to see Ness so bored in school. She was amazingly smart but she had to hold back her knowledge in school. I was glad though that she had some human friends. I realized how hard it was for her to not bite them and to keep our secret but she was able to.

"Mom!" Ness shouted as she ran in Jacob at her heels his arms wrapped around her and she squealed in delight. "Jake!" she turned and gently slapped his bare chest. Rennesmee was the spitting image of Edward. Even more so since she was older. But her curly hair and eyes were from me when I was human. Jacob had finnaly stopped growing he was so tall that he dwarfed poor Rennesmse.

I cringed, it was hard to look at them sometimes, she was treating him more like a boy friend then her best friend. "Enough you too" I said a bit of edginess in my voice. Jake caught my tone and let her go

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Mom, you really have to be nicer to him" Ness said. She hugged him then turned back to me. "Anyway, Mom Dad we are going to go hunting want to come?" she asked.

Alice skidded in to the room. "Hunting?" she asked as Jasper came in on her heels. "We should all go!" Alice said grinning, "You can't go in that Ness, you either Bella, come on lets get changed."

"Alice" Ness and I groaned.

"Enough you two" she said as she took us by the arm. I let myself be dragged up stairs to the room that Edward and I used when we wanted alone time. Arranged on the bed were outfits that Alice had apparently pulled from my closet. There was a bright pink, cotton, flowered, knee length, sundress with a halter like top for Rennesme. Rennesme cringed she hated hunting in a dress but she and I knew there was no stopping Alice when she made up her mind about what we were wearing. Rennesme had matching pink high heels I tried to hide my smile when Rennesme made faces when Alice wasn't looking.

"Saw that" she said without turning around. "Here you go Bella" she handed me a garment bag, I was suddenly terrified to open it. I made a face to such extent. "Don't be silly Bella you would think after 10 years of this you would be over your repulsion to new cloths" Alice frowned at me and it made me feel guilty. Though I knew I would never get over it.

"Never Alice, Never" I said simply and unzipped the garment bag. I pulled it away to reveal a thigh length light blue satin dress with a plunging neck line. "Are you trying to make me miss hunting?" I asked in shock. "Edward would never let me leave the house with this on." I said to Alice knowing full well she would get what I mean but that it would still go over Rennesme's head. From down stairs I heard the distinctive chuckle of Emmet and him telling Jasper to pay up.

"Very funny boys" I said knowing they would hear me. That made them laugh harder.

"Get dressed Bella hurry up" Alice said impatiently. With Vampire speed I donned the dreaded dress. Cussing her out in my head all the while. "Happy now?" I asked her. She glanced at me looking up and down then tossed me 6 inch heels. "Perfect" she said. Then left the room. Ness and I sighed and headed down to meet the rest of the family.

Jacob and Edward were waiting at the bottom of the stairs they looked up to see us. Jacob let out a low whistle. "You look amazing Nessie" he said softly and held his hand out to her. She lept the rest of the way down the stairs and in to his waiting arms. She let out a giggle and I wanted to slap him. They were to lovey for me. She was after all only 10 years old. I watched to see Ness put her hand on Jake face, his eyes glazed over for a second when she pulled her hand away he started laughing.

"Rennesme" I said in way of warning.

"Yes Mother?" she said smiling not taking her eyes off Jacob.

"Lets..." my words were caught off when arms wrapped around me and Edward whispered softly in my ear.

"Dad!" Ness shouted. "I can hear you! I don't want to know what you want to do to mom" she said pretending to gag.

"Really, I agree" Jacob said.

"You would agree even if she said the sky was hot pink and the ocean was yellow." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Mature Bells real mature" Jake rolled his eyes.

"A hunting we will go a hunting we will go, now lets go!" Alice said her inpatients clear in her voice.

"Everyone ready?" I asked looking around at my family. Carlise and Esme stood smiling Carlise with his arm around her. Rosalie and Emmet were already outside waiting. Jasper was as usual glued to Alice's side. Edward had his arms around me and Ness and Jacob were making goo goo eyes at each other. I shook my head and started out the door.

"Finally little sis" Emmet said and punched me in the arm. I smiled and Edward punched him back. Emmet lunged at Edward.

"Boys!" Esme said sternly without even raising her voice. The boys separated and looked at her shyly. Then at the broken window that Emmet had thrown Edward through.

"Sorry Esme" they said in unison.

_Some things never change _ I thought to myself


	2. Family Dinner

Chapter Two

Family Dinner

BPOV

Flying, that's the best way I can describe how it feels when we run. After 10 years the hunt was still exhilarating. We moved swiftly through the dense woods I could feel the drizzle on my skin had I been human it would have made me cold, I vaguely remembered what that felt like being cold but recalling my human memories was annoying due to their bad quality.

"Bella, love" said Edwards soft voice I could feel his arms come around me. "what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing just some human memories" I said shrugging.

"That explains the shiver" he said with a laugh.

Off in the distance we could hear a noise very subtle then the smell carried upon the breeze. I inhaled deeply, instantly my throat was on fire my instincts kicking in, I ran faster crouching before I sprung. Teeth bared I gracefully sunk them in to the flesh of a large buck. The creature writhed beneath my struggling to free its self. Soon it stopped struggling drained dry but still thirsty I rose slowly. I looked up in time to see Rennesme take down her first kill and Jacob in wolf form a second later. I could hear laughs in the forest of Alice and Emmet.

"Nothing like a nice family dinner out to eat" I winked at Ness and then took off to find more prey.

Time seemed to fly by as we continued to hunt it was nice to see my family together enjoying themselves, free from inhabit ions and able to be themselves fully. Edward and Alice were standing in a clearing I heard Edwards voice there was an edge of panic. "Alice what is it" I heard him say.

"I can't see" she whispered.

Jasper was at her side in an instant, I came to a halt beside Edward.

"I can't see the future is blank" she said fear and panic welling up in her voice.

"Is it because of Ness and Jake?" I asked knowing that she couldn't see the future with them around.

"No I could see a little bit and then I couldn't" Alice said trying to explain.

The breeze whipped around us carrying a sent, it was familiar in a way but at the same time it was something I had never smelled. It made me gag.

"What is that?" I asked.

As I spoke Carlise and Esme came in to the clearing.

"Wear wolves, real wear wolves." Carlise said recognizing the sent. "They are close."

Edward let out a feral snarl loud enough that any vampire near would hear it. It did what he had hopped, the rest of the family came running in to the clearing. "Edward what is it?" Rosalie demanded looking a little perturbed that her hunting was interrupted. Quickly Carlise filled them in. Emmet grinned like a little kid on Christmas.

"This is nothing to be happy about Emmet" Carlise said quickly.

"Jacob get Ness out of here" I told him.

"No" Ness said defiantly

"We don't have time to argue I can hear them" Edward snapped.

Jacob came in front of the family, they would deal with him first.

"Hes called for back up" Edward whispered.

I nodded and crouched low. I heard the rustling of leaves and the soft foot steps of 3 people on two legs. They came into the clearing and froze. First they saw Jacob, in his wolf form. They were taken aback. Their eyes flashed to me as I let out a low growl.

Carlise pushed forward past Jacob and I. "Forgive them, they are protective of our family." He said. "I am Carlise and this is my family. Bella, Jacob, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Rennesme, Esme, Seth and Leah." he said pointing each out. I hadn't realized Seth and Leah had come, I was too focused on the threat in front of me. Edward would scold me for that I knew better then to shut out everything around me. They looked resigned to the fact that they were very out numbered.

The wear wolves looked us over one of them stepped forward. I took them in two females and a male. The women who stepped forward was tall almost as tall as Jacob. Her hair was cut short, that's when I realized they all looked the same, tall with short hair they were on guard like us.

"Greetings Carlise," one women said. "I am Anya, this is Taya my sister and Daniel my mate" she said not taking her eyes off of Jacob. "You have a large family, perhaps we can.." she paused seeing Leah and Seth. Her eyes darted back to Carlise "Talk" then back to Jacob "you are not wear wolf" she said looking at Jake, "Yet you are in wolf form, and you keep Vampire for company." Jacob looked at Edward who stepped forward to translate. "I am a shape shifter" Edward said for Jacob.

The wear wolf looked taken a back. "You cant... but that is..." she looked back at the others. "We have much to discuss" she said frustrated.

"First!" Carlise said "We must tell you, you cannot hunt on our lands, we maintain a permanent residence"

"You have our word we will leave before the full moon" Anya said.

"Esme take the rest of the family back to the house, Edward, Emmet, Jacob stay here" Carlise said.

I went to Carlise's side. There was no way I was leaving, I wanted to make sure that they got no where near my daughter. "Bella go" Carlise said softly but firmly. I shook my head.

"I am staying" I told him. He sighed and nodded knowing I wouldn't budge.

**Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	3. Company

**I own nothing except those characters I made up all hail the goddess of Twilight Stephanie **

Chapter 3

Company

EPOV

Bella was being stubborn as always that hadn't changed any after becoming a Vampire, I had learned over the years that sometimes it was no use arguing. This was one of those times. I took a step closer to her and slid my hand in to hers to let her know I was behind her decision. She gave it a slight squeeze and I smiled. The wear wolves didn't seem to notice the exchange between her and I they were more focused on Jacob. Their thoughts were chaotic, but they were extremely curious about Jacob. I watched him walk to the tree line and disappear. I heard him phase and get dressed before walking back out.

The wear wolves stood in silence Carlise was the first to speak.

"Come let us go to our house and we can talk, are you hungry?" he asked.

They nodded "yes, do you have human food?" they asked curiously.

"Of course, my grand daughter is a hybrid she eats human food." Carlise said. "We keep our kitchen stocked." he said leading the way. Bella stayed close to my side I could feel how tense she was. Jacobs voice was loud in my head. _He shouldn't be talking about Ness _

I looked over him and gave him a sympathetic smile I agreed with him.

As we walked I asked the question that had been nagging at me the most.

"I wasn't aware there were any wear wolves in the United States, when did you come here?"

"We have been living in Canada actually we came down here because we were being chased. A few vampires were after us" Anya said matter of factly.

"You don't look to concerned about us" I heard Bella say.

"We are vastly out numbered" Anya said.

"If you wished to kill us you would have done so already." her mate Daniel spoke up.

The trip back to the house took longer then usual when we arrived Esme stood waiting anxiously. When she saw us I saw her relax a slightly. "Welcome to our home" she said.

Anya and her pack stopped to take in the house. It was three stories high with 10 bed rooms each of which had there own bathroom. The outside of the house had wood paneling and windows galore. Daniel let out a low whistle.

"Not at all how I pictured a Vampires house" he said.

I chuckled remembering what Bella's reaction had been when she first saw our house in Forks.

I led them inside the down stairs was almost completely open like our house in Forks had been. The decor was cheery. Thanks to Esme's love of decorating.

_These vampires sure now how to live _Anya looked around. "Nice place" she said simply.

_Why can't we have a house like this _Taya stayed close to her sister. "Not what we expected at all." she said finally speaking.

"What did you expect, coffins and dungeons and moats?" Bella asked. It was the same question I had asked her when she first came to our house in Forks.

"Well not the moats" Anya said.

I chuckled. That had been Bella's response all those years ago.

Bella laughed. "You don't meet a lot of Vampires do you?" she asked

_If you count running away from them meeting then yes we do _Daniel thought. "Not really" was all he said aloud.

"Esme, could you get our guests some food?" I asked.

"Of course" Esme said and then walked in to the kitchen.

"You have already met the family, please sit and make yourselves comfortable I am sure you have a lot of questions" Carlise said gesturing to the sofa.

Rosalie and Emmet vacated their seats to make room. Our guests looked very uncomfortable at the thought of being in the same room as so many vampires.

"We aren't going to kill you please tell us who has been after you?" I asked.

"I believe that you call them the Voltori" Anya said.

There was a visible shudder in the family.

"You don't like them either?" Daniel asked.

"Lets just say 10 years ago we had a run in that we will never forget" Alice spoke up. "One that nearly killed us all"

Our guests looked at each other in confussion. "Its a tale for another time" I said knowing that talk of Ness would make Jacob, Bella, and I very upset.

"Jacob, we have questions for you" Anya said finally.

"Ask away" he said gruffly.

"Can you... change at will?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, I am not a wear wolf I am a shape shifter, we just take wolf form" he said simply.

"I see and how is that possible?" Anya asked

Jacob sighed and looked over at me. _Help _

I tried not to laugh but failed. It was nice to see him squirm.

Anya's head snapped around to see me. "What is so funny?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing" I said dismissively.

"I have a question for you... I'm sorry I forgot your name." Taya said.

"Edward" I reminded her.

"Edward, how is it you were able to translate for Jacob while he was in wolf form." she asked.

I had been hoping this question wouldn't come up I wasn't sure if they should know.

"I..." I paused trying to word this delicately, "I hear peoples thoughts"

"You mean you can hear what we are thinking? How is that possible?" Anya said visibly upset.

"We arn't sure why some of us have powers and some of us don't" Carlise interjected. I was grateful for that.

"You mean others of you have powers as well?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Edward hears thoughts, Alice sees the future, Jasper can sense and control emotions, and Bella can shield from mental attacks, and Rennesme can put images in to your mind when she touches you"

I was concerned now their thoughts were those of fascination they wanted demonstrations of these powers.

"Before you start asking, demonstrations are out of the question" I said with a growl.

Rennesme walked into the room Jacob had a hold of her arm begging her not to.

"Hello, My name is Rennesme, pardon my father and mother they are very over protective of me. I over heard that you would like to see what I can do. If you will allow me to touch your face I can show you" she said in a cheery voice.

"Rennesme" Bella stepped forward.

"Mom stop I can handle myself" Ness snapped.

"You are still only a child and you will.." Bella started but Rennesme reached out and touched Anya's face. Anya's eyes glazed over.

Rennesme was showing her the meadow where they first met and hunting before that.

"Amazing" Anya said when Ness let her face go. "I have never seen anything like it"

Ness did the same for the other two showing them the same images.

Each one of them had the same reaction.

I looked over at Bella who was fuming. Jasper looked at me and sent waves of calm Bella responded then looked over at Jasper.

"Stop it Jasper" she snapped.

"Ness why don't you go in the other room with Esme and see if she needs any help." I suggested. Ness nodded and left the room.

"She is amazing, her gift, I am at a lost for words" Anya said in awe.

"She has the effect on a lot of people" Alice said in her sing song voice.

"Edward you mentioned she was your daughter, I wasn't aware vampires could have children" Daniel said curiously.

"She was conceived while Bella was still human, Bella was changed after giving birth and dieing, I was able to change her though" I said simply.

"Amazing, and your hunting you do not hunt humans?" Taya asked.

"No we hunt animals we prefer to think of ourselves as vegetarians" Carlise said.

"Your family is very different" Anya said softly. "The Voltori will not like that you are keeping company with us perhaps we should leave before they find out"

"They have their ways of finding out" Alice replied. "They wont care if you are here or gone when they arrive they will punish us anyway"

I looked up to see Esme walk in with two platefuls of food, Ness and Jacob right behind her. "I hope you like stake and patatos" Esme said handing the ladies their food, Ness handed Daniel some food and then Seth. Jacob passed Leah a plate and sat down with his.

"You are a graceios hostess Esme" Anya smiled, "Thank you"

As they sat down to eat I gently took Bella's hand and lead her to the other room to talk.

_Please Review I am dieing to know what you think_


	4. The Talk

Chapter 4

The Talk

BPOV

Anger is a powerful emotion, amplified by Jasper as I knew he and Ness were very close and he didn't like the conversation or her actions anymore then I did. What made me really angry was Edward's reaction. He was too cool, to okay with what had happened. Now he wants to talk, I was still fuming when he led me out the door and towards the woods. I hesitated, I didn't want to be far from Rennesme.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"In to the forest so as not to be over heard" he said softly in his Angelic voice.

For a second I almost forgot why I was mad at him when he flashed me his smile.

"But Ness..." I tried to turn but he caught me.

"She's fine, everyone is there to watch after her" Edward said cradling my face in his hands. I wasn't so sure of that my mothering instincts screamed for me to return to her but Edward wasn't having any of it he wanted to talk and he would make sure I listened.

The rain from earlier had cleared up but it was still very overcast, I sighed and let him lead me away, after four minutes of walking at human pace he stopped and turned to me.

"Bella," he began; "I know how hard this is for you, but you have to lighten up on Ness, she is smart enough to take care of herself." he stated.

Why did he have to be the voice of reason, Ness had always said he was the cool parent, and I was the over protective one. How things had changed, while pregnant I had to fight to save my baby and now my fighting to protect her was pushing her away.

"I just.. my baby, shes still my baby" I said solemnly. "Shes only 10 years old Edward!"

"Yes Bella love she is also the smartest, maturest, most grown up 10 year old of all time." Edward reminded me, not that I needed that reminder, my baby had grown so fast over the past few years slowly coming to a halt when she looked like a 16 year old. We couldn't be sure if she was still growing, Carlise had told us it was possible she would still age for a little while longer.

"I am still her mother" I said softly, "She is still a child, I just wish that.." I trailed off

"I know Bella I know that you wish she would remain little for awhile longer, but we don't have that." he said softly.

"Why is it when I was human you were so overbearingly protective of me but you refuse to be protective of your half- human daughter!" I said shouting a little, I then regretted it when I saw the hurt expression on his face. "I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked. "You don't think that I want to protect her Bella?" he asked his angelic voice held a hint of hurt in it he looked away from me. I took a step towards him wanting to comfort him to apologize for causing him hurt. He turned from me and sighed. "Bella, I love Rennesme, I love you, and I want to protect our family, but Rennesme is also half vampire. She isn't like you were as a human, she doesn't require constant protection, and constant saving. She is surrounded by a vampire family, and she has the pack to protect her. That doesn't mean that I don't fear for her safety, but those Wear wolves in there are out numbered, they couldn't hurt us even if they wanted too. You forget I can hear their thoughts, they bear no ill will towards us. They know they are no match for us and that we could just turn them over to the Volturi if we wanted. They are hoping we wont. Honestly, aside from the attacks they have had on humans they are not a violent people in human form. They are cursed Bella, like us. Cursed in to a life they never wanted. They couldn't even hurt us in human form, they aren't strong or fast like us and they can't change unless it is a full moon. You are needlessly worried, and its making Rennesme very uncomfortable."

My jaw had hit the forest floor after a few seconds of his rant. It had been so long since I heard him speak so passionately about a topic that this amazed me. I couldn't find words, he stared at me waiting for me to speak.

"Bella?" he asked tentatively.

If I were human I would be in tears, I would have blushed, or collapsed. I wasn't sure, but the emotions inside me were conflicting. Anger, shame, sadness, it was over whelming. I sat down on a stump thoughts raced through my head. Sure I could have remained standing to think but after the time around humans it was habit. Edward took a step towards me and cocked his head off to the side curiosity on his face.

"Bella tell me what you are thinking?" He asked.

"You don't want to know" I said not looking up at him. He closed the distance and kneeled before me lifting my chin with his finger.

"You know I do" he said softly.

"Why is it that, you can be so over protective of me but the second I am, I am overbearing?" I asked finally.

"Bella, I thought..."

"What, that you covered that in your little rant, your such a hypocrite" I said with a dry sob.

"Bella are we... fighting?" he asked softly with a chuckle.

I looked up at him and glared. I caught the expression on his face and it was so hard to be mad at him.

"Maybe I am being a little harsh on her" I said as he leaned forward, I breathed in his scent it was intoxicating. It made it hard to remember what we were just talking about. His smooth lips kissed mine his arms enveloped me. My hands tangled in his hair as I kissed him back. He picked me up and lay me on the ground never breaking our kiss his hands ran up my sides the kiss deepened promising more then just a quick make out session. I rolled him on to his back as my tongue parted his lips tasting his sweet breath. I surrendered to oblivion.

We lay motionless on the forest floor our limbs tangled together. Then I heard it, a scream it seemed like miles away. My mind snapped out of its fog and then a realized to my horror that my daughter, Jacob, and Esme stood 10 feet away. Rennesme's face was buried in Jacobs shoulder, Jacob had his face buried in her hair and Esme stood looking away mortified.

As quickly as we could we dressed I walked towards Esme mortified. We walked back to the house in silence. No one wanted to meet Edward or my eyes and we didn't blame them.

Alice sat on the couch snickering as we walked in.

"I told you to leave them alone that they had a lot to work out" she said grinning from ear to ear. "But noooo you thought hey lets go see whats going on, I have no sympathy for you since I had to see it first."

"You didn't tell us that they were having sex" Jacob snapped back.

The wear wolves still sat on the couch laughing to one another.

Rennesme took off up the stairs a hint of blush on her face. She looked mortified to have seen her parent's going at it.

"That must have been one hell of a talk" Emmet laughed and punched Edward in the arm. "Wish I had gone with them but Rose wouldn't let me" He looked really disappointed and I couldn't help but laugh. I started laughing and all eyes turned to me. Edward looked at me then Carlise, the look I realized was a question of whether vampires could go crazy or not. Carlise shrugged and then asked gently.

"Bella are you... alright?"

The question made me laugh anymore, I wasn't sure why but I found the entire situation hilarious. "I...am...great..." I said between laughs.

"Whats so funny then?" Edward demanded.

"This whole thing! Ness, Jacob, and Esme finding us because they didn't listen to Alice, you and I fighting then having make up sex in the forest, real wear wolves sitting here on our couch, Emmet and his disappointment at not being able to see us have sex, my mortified daughter is in her room with her boy friend with the door closed alone this whole thing is hilarious." I was grinning. "Its like some bad dream but I know I am not dreaming because I can't sleep ever" I finally stopped laughing and everyone was looking at me with concern. "What you guys don't find this funny?" I asked. Edward shook his head. "You guys need to lighten up" I said then turned to our guests. "I apologize for my reaction when you first arrived, I didn't introduce myself before. I am Bella Cullen, Edwards wife and Rennesme's mother. My family has been through a lot and I am naturally suspicious and protective especially of my daughter. You all must think I am crazy but I will go get some guests rooms set up for you two I assume since two of you are mates." I said waiting for their answer. To my surprise and happiness they laughed.

"Certainly, Bella, we would be honored to stay here. We understand you suspensions thank you for your hospitality and trust, it is not misplaced. "Excuse me, I need to go get the rooms ready and speak with my daughter and her boy friend about being alone" I said then skipped out of the room my family stared after me in surprise.

"I apologize for my wifes behavior, I don't know what is with her." I heard Edward say.

"Do not apologize she is a funny women, I like her" Anya replied.

The door to Rennesme's room was closed, I didn't hear anything inside but walked in anyway. Rennesme was on her bed her face buried in a pillow, Jacob was sitting beside her rubbing her back.

"Hello Bells" Jacob gave me a weak smile. "That was one hell of a show." he smiled. I heard Ness groan.

"Jake, why don't you go downstairs so I can speak with my daughter alone" I told him. He nodded and rose quickly scooting out the door and closing it behind him. I took a few steps towards Ness and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry you saw that Ness," I began. She visibly cringed. "You aren't the first kid to walk in on their parents you know" I said softly.

"I know" her voice was muffled in the pillow.

"Ness look at me please" I begged. She sat up slowly hiding her face behind a wall of hair as I used to. I moved her hair behind her ear and lifted her chin so that I could look at her face.

"Mom, I just thought you would be fighting we heard screams as we approached but Esme wasn't really listening to what they were saying because we didn't want to intrude to much but then we saw what you guys were doing and at first I thought you guys were physically fighting but then Jacob pointed out you were both naked." she shuttered at the thought.

I couldn't help but giggle, she looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Mom!" she practicaly shouted.

"Ness..." I sighed, "Rennesme, you are not the first child to walk in on their parents and you will not be the last, but why any of you would not listen to Alice is beyond me." I said with a smile. "That's your fault for not listening to her."

"Thanks mom this talk has been really helpful" her sarcasm was biteing.

"I didn't come up here to talk about that" I snapped. "I came to tell you I was sorry" I looked down at my hands like they had suddenly become the most interesting thing I have ever seen.

"Oh" was all Ness said.

"I am sorry that I over reacted. But you are and always will be my little girl, you are only 10 years old and you aren't very versed in life outside this family. It is my job to protect you, after everything our family has been through, even before you were born. I have the right to be over protective. I fought to have you, and to keep you alive and I will not let you go and get yourself killed" I said in a motherly yet stern tone. The tone that Esme used when she was telling off the boys.

Ness looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I know mom, I just... you know I don't feel like a little girl" a tear streamed down her face and I wiped it away gently. "I mean look at me, I look like I'm 16 not 10, I know everything about medicine and the sciences, and English, and everything else you all have taught me in this short amount of time. I am so bored in school I want to go to collage and work like Grandpa. I miss Grandpa Swan and I miss Forks. Why can't we go back there?" she asked all the questions she had been holding back for so long. Since we had moved to Maine Ness hadn't said much she would go to school, do her chores then spend time with Jasper or Jacob then sleep or hunt but she never spent a lot of time with me or Edward lately. Now I knew why.

"Oh Rennesme, my sweet girl, is this why you have been avoiding your father and I? You didn't want us to know what you were really feeling?" I asked her she nodded her confirmation. "Ness, we can't go back, we can't go back to Forks for a long time. Everyone knows what we look like and Grandpa Swan, we can't see him again. We can only talk to him on the phone other wise it could be deadly for him. We have gone over this before. I know you are bored in school but you have to put up the charade for the sake of the family." I explained.

"What if I don't want to be part of the family!" she suddenly screamed. "What if I don't want anything to do with this! I want to be normal not some freak show that everyone gawks at. I want to be able to touch people without fear of showing them something or walk through school and be like a normal kid struggleing to do their home work and have sleep overs and go to parties and dances.I don't want to hide in the sun and I don't want all these secrets I don't want to be a Cullen" she shouted more.

Her words stung. I looked at her fighting to keep the hurt out of my eyes. I just couldn't understand, 12 years ago I was begging for Edward to change me. I wanted so badly to be part of the Cullen family and now my own daughter wanted nothing to do with us.

"I hate not being able to eat what I want, its always animal blood or human food non of which I want!" she went on.

"Rennesme you know why we eat animal blood" I said sturnly. "I will not let you kill a human"

"I don't care what you will or wont let me do, I am old enough to decided for myself." she shouted back

"Rennesme Carlie Cullen you are a 10 year old little girl, I don't care how old you feel you are still 10 years old and you will do what your mother tells you to do do you understand me" I said getting to my feet my voice was shaking with anger. I had never been so mad at her. She knew it too she flinched away from me. "You will stay in your room until further notice, you are grounded, Esme will bring you dinner but there will be no Jacob, no hunting, no tv, cell phone, I pod, computer none of it until you learn that you have no choice, you are part of this family, and as part of this family you will abide by the rules. Do you under stand me? You want to be treated like an adult then start acting like one, but right now you are acting like a child does and thats how you will be treated." I turned and careful not to break the door in my anger closed it behind me. I looked up to see Jasper, Esme, Jacob, and Carlise staring at me. "Please don't look at me like that Jacob" I said feeling Jaspers calming influence. "I'm sorry but thats how it has to be I am sure you heard her." They all nodded.

Carlise stepped froward, "I will talk to her Bella, Esme set up the rooms you should go relax" he said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Go be with Edward" he said then opened Ness' door and walked in. I sighed then turned to Esme.

"Was I to hard on her?" I asked.

"Maybe a little but you are doing the best you can Bella thats all anyone can ask" she smiled and gave me a hug, I returned it and gave her a weak smile then went to find Edward.


	5. School

Chapter 5

School

RPOV

I sat in my room not really listening to my grandfather prattle on and on about our kind. Anger trilled in my veins and I didn't really care. My mother had crossed the line, I was old enough to decided, to hell with what she thought. She couldn't stop me, if I wanted to leave I would. Alice couldn't see me at least not very well over the years she was able to start picking up bits and pieces. My father on the other hand would know. But I didn't care, I was so mad at both of them. It was my life. I seethed quietly then looked up when grandpa's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Rennesme, listen to me" his voice was pleading, his eyes full of pain. I didn't want to hurt him. I loved him, but he was taking mom's side and I didn't want to hear it.

"Grandpa, I just don't care leave me alone" I said as a buried my face in my pillow. A cool hand rubbed my back. "I said leave me alone!" I looked up not expecting to see a different face staring back at me. Waves of calm washed over me and I relaxed unable to stop myself. "Uncle Jasper" I whispered trying to be annoyed but it wasn't working.

"Can I talk with you Nez?" he asked.

I never could say no to Uncle Jasper. "Yeah" I shrugged sitting up pulling my knees to my chest I wrapped my arms around them and leaned my face against my knees.

"I know you don't want to hear it but your mother is trying to watch out for you" he said softly. "I know your memories aren't that great from what happened 10 years ago but you have to understand. We almost lost this entire family trying to save you. We almost lost you and your mother when you were born. We are so scared that we are going to lose you Nez and if something where to happen to you it would literally kill your mother. You don't know how lucky you are to have her and your father. None of us asked for this, well except your mom. But we all make the best of it by being a family."

I wanted to cry, no one ever talked about what happened when I was a baby, at least not in front of me. My memories of the event were sketchy at best. Grandpa thought it was because it was a traumatic event and I had forced myself to forget it. But to hear Jasper be so froward about it I suddenly felt horrible. Tears started to streak down my face and I leaned in to Uncle Jasper my head rested on his chest. I felt his arms around me and he whispered comferting words. "I gotta go talk to momma I have to tell her I'm sorry." I said threw sobs.

"Your father and mother left for the evening, they will be back in the morning" Jasper said softly. "You can talk to her then" he assured me. I didn't look up when I heard the door enter, I felt another pair of hands and then my head went against another body I knew who it was by the cloths. Grandma Esme. I heard Jasper leave the room and him talking on the phone. Probably with my father, my sobs stopped half an hour later when I finally drifted to sleep. Grandma stayed with me holding me, humming the lullaby that my father had written me. It wasn't the same as my father humming but it was peaceful all the same.

Screams, of agony, of pain. They assaulted my sensitive ears. My mouth fell open as Irina was burned before me. The smell of her burning and her screams of agony it was to much. I buried my face in Jacobs silky fur and sobbed. I heard the sounds of Kate and Tanya screaming and crying but I couldn't look up. The whispers hurried words trying to keep Kate and Tanya from attacking the Voltori. Sadness spread through me. Why was this happening to me. I looked up to see the glint in the eyes of the enemy they weren't going to stop.

"Mom" I screamed sitting up in my bed. It was still dark out side. I realized Grandma Esme was gone, there was a dark figure that came towards me my moms face showed her concern. Her eyes full of worry but most of all love.

"Rennesme, honey your okay" she said sitting at the edge of my bed and taking me in to her arms.

"Mom, of god mom" I started sobbing in to her arms. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I love you and dad and the whole family and I am.."

Her finger touched my lips to quiet me. "All is forgiven Rennesme, can you forgive your crazy mom?" she asked me. How odd I thought as I looked up at her, she had done nothing wrong it had me that was out of line. _Mother's_ I sighed to myself _so confusing. _

I heard my father chuckle from somewhere downstairs.

BPOV

I didn't think I wanted to know what was so funny. The words spoken by Edward and I while we hunted were strong in my mind. I didn't want to stay away very long even though the next full moon was a month away it still bothered me that our strangers were our mortal enemies. Not that it mattered Jacob and Sam's packs were both considered extended family the birth of Rennesme had seen to that. I held on to my shaking daughter soothing her back to sleep. When she was out I called for Jasper to come stay with her. I wanted to talk to Carlise, he was the most rational in the family. He was in his study I stopped at the door to listen to make sure he was alone. I knocked and he called me in.

"Bella, what a pleasant surprise" he smiled and stood, always the gentleman.

"Hey Carlise, do you have a few moments to talk?" I asked taking the seat he gestured to.

"Of course Bella, what can I do for you" he asked sitting across from me.

"It's about Ness" I said softly. "I don't know what to do, shes been so unhappy lately and so defiant."

Carlise chuckled. "It's normal Bella, I am surprised it hasn't happened sooner, shes going to rebel its what children do"

"Yes but for us that is dangerous. You know that, I know that, I just wish she could see that" I leaned froward in my seat and sighed.

I heard him come around and felt him place an hand lightly on my shoulder, I looked up at him as he knelt down. "Bella, you can't beat yourself up over this, she has to learn for herself. You are doing the best you can given our circumstances. Children are wondrous, the way they learn and explore. She is pushing her boundaries testing them. She has grown and developed so fast that she has been deprived of the very basic experiences that children must go through. This is her way of having them. You know we will always be there to make sure that she doesn't expose us and we can always move if people get suspicious."

"I think thats one of the major problems Carlise, she doesn't have friends outside of this family besides the pack but they don't count and she cant see them as often as I wish she could. But we move so much she makes friends and then has to leave them behind when we move again that isn't fair to her" I was glad that vampires couldn't cry, otherwise I would have been in tears.

"None of us knew how hard it would be for her, she is a hybrid. No one could have foreseen the problems that would cause her. But she will adjust Bella you have to give her time just be there for her. "

I looked up out the window it was getting light out side. How long had I been talking to Carlise. He seemed to see what I did, "Shall we pick this up later she will be awake soon" he suggested.

I nodded, "Thank you Carlise" I hugged him. He was taken off guard and smiled brightly and hugged back.

"You are very welcome Bella, I am glad to have you as a daughter. Now go take care of my granddaughter and get ready for school, I think I hear Alice getting impaient" he said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and left his office.

Just as he had predicted Alice was standing at the top of the third floor stairs with her arms across her chest and an annoyed expression on her face. "Alice I am not in the mood for a make over this morning" I said as I climbed the stairs for Edward and I's bedroom.

"Humph" she said sticking her nose in the air. How could someone so tiny be so annoying. I passed her in the stairs and pushed open the door. Edward lips pulled up in to my favorite crooked smile as I walked in. His chest was bare, muscular, and glittered in the sun that came through the window. If I had needed to breath I would have passed out, he was so breath takingly beautiful.

"Bella?" I hadn't realized he had moved to come behind me his breath on my neck. I breathed in deeply his scent was intoxicating.

"Oh god Edward put a shirt on before I do something that would make us very late for school"

"What if I don't want to?" he asked playfully.

"You two better not!" Alice's voice drifted up the stairs.

I couldn't help but laugh. Edwards arms came around my hips his lips pressed against my skin at the nape of my neck. My body tingled in anticipation. I sharp knock at the door and the splintering of wood alerted me to our audience. The door was open Alice stood with her hands on her hips a whole of her tiny fist in the door.

"Okay okay" Edward surrendered holding up his hands.

It took us seconds to get dressed and come down the stairs I rounded the corner and looked up. I gasped in disbelief Rennesme sat on the table her lips locked with Jacob. "Jacob Black get your lips off my daughter" I growled. "Pervert shes only 10!"

"16 according to my birth certificate and body" Rennesme corrected. Edward sprinted into the room and pushed Jacob against the wall his arm against his throat.

"Don't think I wont kill you if you don't keep your hands off my daughter." his growl was fierce and full of fury.

"Dad!" Rennesme shouted springing to her feet and running over to grab Edwards arm. She tried to pull him away from Jacob. "Dad stop it! Don't hurt him I started it!" she shouted.

Edward either wasn't listening or didn't care. I stepped froward and pulled Edward back. It was a lot harder to do then one would have thought. Even though I was a vampire he was still stronger then I was.

"Bella what are you doing" he demanded turning on me.

"Stopping you from hurting your daughters soul mate"

"Shes 10 years old and hes... Hes..."

"He's her soul mate you and I know it we may not like it but you can't over react, not in front of her" I hissed.

Trying to keep Edward from killing Jacob was a daily occurrence in our family. Ever since she had stopped growing and filled out as a women. I dragged Edward out the door. I had convinced him to buy us a van for going to school. He said he would never drive it ever. I waited for the family to pile in Edward climbed in to the front seat next to me still fuming. I started the Van and we sped off for school. For being a van it went a decent speed not what we were all used to but the last time we had brought our car's it drew attention more then it had at Forks. Perhaps it was my red Ferri or Edwards Aston Martin, which he had taken to driving more since his Volvo was getting old. It could have been Alice's yellow Porsh but what ever it was the attention wasn't good. I pulled in to the lot and went over our cover quickly in my mind that that I needed reminding but I felt it was a good idea since this was my second time doing this. My name here was Bella Mason, my sister was Rennesme Mason we were a year apart. Edward and Alice were twins and Emmet was their older brother and there last name was Brandon. Rosalie and Jasper were Twins they went by Whitlock. Jacob was an only child and he went by Cullen. He hadn't like it at first and it took convincing by Ness for him to go along with it.

We piled out of the car and headed for the school building. It was a very small school with only 1500 students. Well we made 1508. Ness and Jacob were freshmen. Rose, Emmet, and Jasper were juniors, and Edward, Alice, and I were sophomores. I had first period with Alice and Edward. We sat in the back of the room. Edward sat to my right and Alice in front of him. First period was English so I didn't really pay much attention I had already read all the books that would be read in this class. I took out a piece of paper and wrote quickly.

**Anyone else bored yet? **

I passed it to Edward.

**Very. **

He passed it to Alice. She didn't write anything. I looked over to Edward who was pinching the bridge of his nose the way he did when he was stressed. I stole the note from Alice and scribbled quickly.

**What is it? **

Edward moved his head left and right very slowly. No one else would have known he was shakeing his head. This frustrated me. I pushed my shield out so that Edward could hear my verbal cussing.

_Edward Cullen you better tell me what is going on Alice looks shaken so it must be bad. _

This time he nodded. It was bad and I had to wait 40 more minutes to find out. Time seemed to drag when the bell finally rang the three of us were out of our seats and out the door a little too quickly. I pulled Edward in to an empty class room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice, she had a vision.. it was of Rennesme." he said.

"She can't see Ness I thought"

"Apparently she can now." Edward looked away.

"What about her?" I growled.

"She was..." I had never seen him struggle for words like this. "Being attacked"

"By who! She's strong she can defend herself, she may not be as strong as a full vampire but shes stronger then a human!"

"A wear wolves, one of the real ones."

"I thought.. never mind I don't know what to think anymore, they are supposed to leave by the next full moon."

"Alice doesn't think that our wear wolf friends are telling the truth. There were 6 in the vision."

"6! Real Wear wolves!" I tried to keep from shrieking. The bell rang, I didn't care. I ran for the bath room and pulled my cell out I pressed the speed dial for Carlise.

"Bella whats wrong?" he asked when he picked up.

"Pull us all from school now family emergency" I tried to keep my voice even but he wasn't buying it.

"You'll be out by lunch" he said simply then hung up.

The day dragged by lunch came around and the family was called to office we were informed of the death of Carlise's father and that we were all being sent home to 'Grieve'

As quickly as we could without giving ourselves away we ran for the van. "Jacob take Ness home we will meet you there" I snapped. The woods were close and led directly to the house. As soon as we were under the cover of trees we took off at a dead run. Edward was already home when we arrived, that was the plan to have him inform Carlise before Jake and Ness arrived. I wanted Edward to explain it to her one on one. I slowed down as I burst through the doors. "What the hell are we going to do!" I demanded.


	6. Confrontation

**As a reminder I do not own Twilight or any of its characters and I never will no matter how much I wish.. **

Chapter 6

Confrontation

BPOV

Two hours had passed since we had sat down to talk. Rennesme and Jake were told that they were not allowed to leave the house and Edward had sat down with them to explain the situation. It was heart breaking to hear the fear in her voice, of course she tried to hide it act like she could handle it but she wasn't fooling anyone. Carlise, Esme, Alice, and I sat at the kitchen table debating how to approach our guests about their lie. Alice explained what she saw in the vision. 6 werewolves were visible to her. The vision never wavered, she kept searching for more clues as to when and where this would happen. I knew I was pushing her hard, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Perhaps I should get this Anya alone, I could... convince her to tell me." I sneered.

"Bella, you are emotional, you mothering instincts to strong you would kill her" Alice frowned looking at me. "I don't need a vision to see that"

"Oh come on Alice, they are going to attack my little girl I have a right to defend her"

"Yes but I am not sure it is these werewolves, they may not be telling us the whole truth but they may not bare ill will towards us either."

"All the more reason that I should talk to them" Carlise interjected. "I am the one that will be able to keep a cool head."

As much as I hated to admit it he was right. Carlise and Edward would be able to get the information from them better then Emmet and I's idea. Beat the shit out of them until they talked. I like Option 2 very much but it had been rejected by all except Emmet. I suddenly looked up and caught a disgusting smell. "Our guests have returned" I growled under my breath.

"Carlise places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and called to Edward. They met our guest at the door and requested to speak with them. I had to hear this I motioned for Jasper to watch Ness and followed them out the door.

"I am sorry to have to intrude in your personal business however, my daughter Alice has had a vision of your kind. I have some questions for you" he said softly.

"What is it?" Anya's voice was tense.

"Are their more of you near?" he asked. Anya nodded confirmation it was all I needed to know.

"Why didn't you tell us!" I snarled. "You have more of your kind near us, do they come to fight! Do you come to attack my family!" I demanded

Anya was taken aback by my ferocity. She stared in to my charcoal black eyes I let out a warning hiss.

"No! You have been most kind to us, kinder then any vampire. They come to seek shelter from those who hunt them." Daniel explained my eyes flashed in his direction.

"Do you know what you are bringing down upon us!" fury rang in every word.

"Easy Bella" Edward wrapped an arm around my wrist I hadn't realized I had stepped toward them. "Come on lets go inside"

"No!" I pushed him away. "You have brought the wrath of the Voltori down upon us doomed my family to death all because you and your buddies decided it would be okay to come shack up in a Vampires home!"

Alice was at the door then she called my name. "Bella its not the Voltori you have to be worried about its the werewolves." she said in her sing song voice. "They are coming to hunt us, I have seen it, they will wait for the full moon to attack." she said with absolute certainty. I looked up at Edward who nodded.

"and them?" I asked glaring.

"They speak the truth they know, they are just as shocked as we are about their kinsmen." Edward spoke softly.

I turned away and stormed in to the house to find my daughter. Jacob and Rennesme were no where to be seen when I walked in to the living room. Listening carefully I heard them up stairs giggling. At vampire speed I walked up the stairs to stand outside of Rennesme's door, I knocked sharply and walked in.

My jaw hit the floor when I saw that both were shirtless. Granted Jacob not wearing a shirt didn't surprise me but Jacob scrambling off my half naked daughters bed did. Rennesme looked up at me shocked. "Mom!" she protested. "Leave us alone"

The whole imprinting thing had given Jacob and Rennesme a little leeway. I had seen Sam and Emily and Claire and Quil. I had seen some of the other wolves imprint and the feelings were inescapable. We all had thought that the feelings of love and lust would have waited until she was older, Carlise had theorized that since she aged and matured rapidly that so did the course of the imprinting. There had never been a couple like Jake and Rennesme before so it was hard to tell what was going to happen with them. It still bothered me though that the sexual feelings and the love had come when she was only ten. Granted she didn't look or act 10 and she had the hormones of a 16 year old it just bothered me.

Trying to keep my cool I spoke quickly. "Jacob out Rennesme shirt on and then downstairs now" I waited for Jacob to pass me and start down the stairs before shutting her door.

At the foot of the stairs I stopped to look my best friend in the eyes. "Tell me right now is she still a virgin?" I demanded.

"Yes! I swear I haven't done anything with her. I wouldn't Bells I swear she took off her shirt and I was kissing her but thats it!" he spoke fast trying to get his words out.

"She may look 16 but she isn't Jacob. She is a 10 year old little girl and if you respect me enough you will wait until she is at least 17 and that you marry her before you have sex with her understood?" It wasn't really a request more like a demand. He lived in the same house as we did but that wouldn't happen long if he tried anything with my 10 year old daughter.

"Okay Bells you got my word." he said.

"I know you are a horny teenager and she has the hormones of a teenager but just remember she is half human and she may be able to get pregnant please don't make me a grand mother this soon"

He gave me a half smile and looked up as Rennesme came down the stairs.

"Mom, really, hes my boy friend can't we get some.."

"Wait a couple more years then you can get married and have all the sex you want, until then you are still my little girl." I cut her off.

"But dad is only 17!"

"17 physically in the sense that is when he was changed but he is 100 years old. No more arguing I know I can't stop this whole progression as far as baby sitter to best friend to boy friend to husband thing with the imprinting but I can still protect your innocence for a while longer." I said softly.

She gave a little humph and crossed her arms in front of her. "Fine"

"Ness thats not very nice" Came Edwards velvet voice.

"Quit reading my mind Dad!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Quit screaming your thoughts at me" he smiled his crooked smile that I love so much.

It was funny to see Rennesme act so childlike she had never been really childlike, she had grown so fast that it was was hard of me not to look at her and think of her as an adult. She had the intelligence of a collage graduate and the body of a 16 year old but inside she still had that 10 year old innocence that shown through when she was mad or frustrated. It was even more prominent when she didn't get her way.

"Jacob, can I speak with you alone" I said softly.

"Mom don't kill him please!" Ness begged.

"I wont I'll just maim him a little" I gave her one of my most pleasant smiles and followed Jacob out the door.

"Mom don't hurt him!" I heard Rennesme scream behind me and Edward chuckle.

Jacob and I ran through the forest until we were a good distance away out of the range of nosy vampire hearing I put my shield around Jacob so that nosy mind reading vampires couldn't hear either.

"What is it Bells" Jacob asked turning to look at me wearily. He knew I wasn't the strongest vampire in the house since my new born strength had worn off but I wasn't the weakest or the slowest. I sure as hell was not the most graceful either. But over the years I had learned to fight and learned to use my strength wisely to inflict the most damage. Jacob knew this, he had seen my practice and fought against me before to teach. We knew each others weaknesses and how to exploit them. That meant we were evenly matched in that sense but I always got the upper hand.

"Jacob, I know that you love Ness, I just think that you love her a little to much right now." I said sighing. "Can you rain it in a little?" I asked.

"It's not me you should be talking to its Ness! She attacked me!" Jacob said trying to defend himself.

"Right thats why you were on top of her feeling her up" I placed my hands on my hips and frowned.

"But thats not how it happened but I don't want to get her in trouble so I can't tell you but..." he sighed and sagged his shoulders there was no way for him to win.

I laughed remembering what Edward and I had been like before I was changed. The memories were foggy at best but my memories of Edward and I were always the most clear and defined. I remembered attacking him when he first tried to kiss me and fainting the second time. Suddenly I believed what Jacob was trying to tell me.

"Like mother like daughter" I shook my head smiling.

"Huh?" Jacob looked very confused this wasn't what he had expected I'm sure. MY sudden mood change must make him think that I was crazier then ever.

"When Edward first kissed me when I was human I lost control and attacked him. The next morning he tried again and I fainted." I explained.

"Ohhhhh!" Jacob looked relieved. "So you believe me?"

I nodded. "Yeah I believe you, if shes anything like me and I know she is, your off the hook. Just don't let it happen again. I mean what is with you falling in love with her when shes 10!"

"Well your not going to like this but Carlise, Edward, and I have a theory." he said

"Wait you have a theory and it involves Carlise and Edward and neither one told me! How long have you had this theory?"

"Awhile but everyone thought you would get super upset and kill people and I give you more credit then that always have." Jacob grinned.

"I know, so lets hear it." I sighed.

"We think it has to do with Rennesme's fertility. Like she hasn't completely stopped growing yet but she will soon. We think that this imprinting thing is trying to make it so we have a baby by speeding up the process."

"Wait... your telling me your freakish wolf imprinting thing is trying to make my daughter pregnant! My 10 year old daughter!" I was furious. "You know Jacob you have always given me more credit then I am due because I am going to kill you... only you" I lunged at Jake but he side stepped.

"Bells it's only a theory!" He said alarmed then took off running for the house.

I was close on his heels and caught up easily and tackled him to the ground.

"Rennesme!" Jake screamed out knowing she would hear him we were close enough now.

Rennesme came running out, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie on her heels.

"Mom get off of him your gonna hurt him" she shrieked.

"I'm not going to hurt him Hon. I am going to kill him and then your father is next" I said sweetly.

"Bella what did I do!" Edward asked, I hadn't realized I had let my shield down until Edward said "oh that"

Edwards hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me away I kicked him off only yo land square in Emmett's arms. It was useless to try to get away from Emmett he was after all the strongest in the house and he had me locked in a bear hug.

"Bella whats gotten in to you? Not that I mind I would love to kill the dog. But this isn't like you" Rosalie said in her Angelic voice.

Rosalie and I had a stronger bond then ever since Rennesme had been born. I found that her and I had some interests in common besides the whole cars thing but I would rather work on cars then go shopping with Alice.

"His wolf imprint thing is trying impregnate my daughter!" I glared as Edward helped Jake in.

"Carlise." Edward said as as if he were talking to him in the room. Seconds later Carlise came to a stop in front of Jake.

"They were in on this theory, Edward, Carlise, how could you not tell me!" I demanded.

"Well, your reaction for one." Jake cringed. "So stupid of me." he whimpered.

"Let the dog suffer" Rose added.

"I'm afraid that she has crushed the bones in your legs and broken two ribs as well as put a fracture in your skull."

Rose grinned at me."Nice!"

_Alright all I really need some reviews if I don't get some reviews then I might not finish this sory and I know people are reading it to please please please give me some reviews that all I am asking!_


	7. Choices

Chapter 7

Choices

BPOV

I was still fuming an hour or so later. Jacob had been taken upstairs away from me so that I wasn't tempted to kill him. Carlise and Edward were up stairs with him. They were avoiding me, afraid of what I might do to them if I got my hands on them. Hell hath no fury like a protective mother. Rosalie sat beside me obviously mad as well after I had explained their theory. Alice came stomping in to the room. I envied her, even when she was stomping around she looked like a graceful dancer.

"How could they know this and not tell us!" Alice declared. "How could I not know about this, I mean its not like my visions have a range or anything"

"In all fairness Alice, you have been really focused on upcoming additions to the Mall in Portland." Jasper chirped in.

"That isn't even a mall, there are no designer shops in there" she glared at him.

"I kinda like L.L. Bean" I spoke up

"Oh course you would! You have no fashion sense what so ever."

"I thought we were supposed to blend in" I quipped.

"Blending in and looking like Jane the lumber Jack, are to different things the people around here have no fashion sense and all look like they would rather spend a day in the woods then go to a club or a mall. Everyone is so plain." Alice complained.

"That isn't true" I got defensive. " I used to dress like them, before Alice got her hands on my cloths.

She sighed and I gave up there was no arguing with the shopaholic vampire.

"We'll go down to Boston or something" I said gently. A smile exploded on her face and she started bouncing up and down.

"Oh Bella you are the best sister in law ever" she giggled.

"Sure sure.." I replied trying to hide the fact I was rolling my eyes.

"You are off topic what are we going to do about this imprinting thing" Rosalie's sing song voice broke in.

"I haven't forgotten. But we don't know how this whole thing works. Maybe Jake is full of it and he really is just looking for an excuse to sleep with my daughter. I mean we don't even know if Rennesme can get pregnant." If I could have blushed I would have. The last thing I wanted to talk about was my 10 year old daughter having sex. "Not that I want to know either. I mean this is ludicrous a 10 year old having sex." I growled.

"Mom, can I talk to you." Rennesme asked as she peaked her head around the corner. I rose to my feet, Rosalie right at my shoulder. "Alone" she said with a frown at Rose.

I looked over at my blond sister in law and shrugged she looked hurt. Rennesme led the way out of the house and in to the woods. She took off at a dead run, it wasn't hard to keep up with her. She was only half vampire, she wasn't as strong, fast, or durable as a full vampire. It was easy to keep pace with her. A good 10 miles away from the house she came to a stop in the clearing that her and I kept to ourselves. Not that the family didn't know about it, there were no secrets in our family. They just respected us enough to know this was our clearing. Rennesme sat in the middle of the clearing, I dropped down next to her in a very human gesture and crossed my legs.

"What's up Ness?" I asked gently.

"I don't know where to start" she said sighing.

"How about the beginning?" I half smiled.

Rennesme sat in silence thinking things over. I didn't rush her, I knew how hard it was to wrap your mind around the right words.

"Why don't you show me?" I asked cautiously.

"No" she said suddenly. "I want to speak, I need to.. to.. talk"

"Okay" I nodded.

"You know how I am 10 years old... and how I have the mental development of someone with a doctorate in every subject out there, and I have the body of a 16 year old." she finally said.

"Yes.." I said unsure of where this was going.

"You know how I have done everything you have told me to do. I do all my homework, I do chores around the house, work part time, and still go shopping with Alice even though you know I hate it."

"Where are you going with the Rennesme?" I asked.

"Well, you expect me to be 10 years old one minute and an adult the next. I'm confused what am I? Am I 10 years old and in need of constant supervision, or am I an adult, who goes to school, does all her home work with out being asked, does the dishes, laundry, and cleans up after daddy, Jasper, and Emmett, works a part time Job, and still finds time to hunt, have fun, and still get enough sleep to make it through the next day"

In that moment, I realized my mistake. I had contradicted myself so much with her. No wonder the poor girl was confused. "I.. I'm so sorry Ness. I.. guess I just couldn't dare the thought of you growing up so fast. I mean obviously you grew up fast but I just.." I stumbled over my words what the hell was I trying to say. I took a deep unnecessary breath and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them Rennesme was looking at me with concern. "Okay lets try this again. Look Rennesme, I know that you are very responsible and mature. Hell you act more like an adult then most adults in this household do. But, that doesn't mean that you need to grow up so much as to be having sex. Sex is an amazing thing don't get me wrong, but your father and I waited until we were married. I am not saying that you and Jacob have to be like that all I am asking is that you wait just a while longer, you don't have to dive head long into it. We still don't know if you can get pregnant or not and trust me you don't want to be pregnant right now. Even if you weren't 10 years old. But the problem is that you are 10 darling and we have no idea how getting pregnant might affect you if my pregnancy was any indication, you are no where near ready. If it means that much to you for you to mess around with Jake then you and I will go talk to Carlise alone and he can run some tests okay?" Every word came spilling out before I even had time to think about it. My god was I really giving my 10 year old daughter permission to mess around with her 25 year old boy friend. What the hell was wrong with me, had she really gotten to me that much.

"Okay." she said simply.

"Okay?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Yeah, Okay. Lets talk to Carlise." she said with a smile. "Oh and mom can we keep this to our selves at least until I know what I am going to do?" Ness asked tapping her head. I nodded once and projected my shield around her thoughts. She deserved a little privacy, after all she was 16.

Rennesme garbed my hand and we walked back toward the house. She used her ability to ask me questions about sex and babies. I answered them as honestly as I could. Unsure of somethings since she was only half vampire things maybe different for her. I looked up when I heard arguing in the distance. Edward wouldn't be able to hear us approaching with my shield up. As we got closer I was able to make out some of the argument. It was about whether or not they should come find us. The house was in view now. It looked much different then the house in Forks. This one didn't have as many windows since Rennesme was able to get cold and needed sleep. It was 3 stories high, with maple wood siding. The house was large but it blended in with the forest around it. The porch wrapped around the entire house with wrap around balconies on the second and third stories. The entire house was set in to the forest with a spacious back yard that had a small barn. It housed Rennesme's horse, the barn was surrounded by fence and a large pond with a stream that trickled out of sight was at the edge of our property. I saw Emmett down by the horse and sighed,

"Go on in" I said turning towards the barn. "I have to go beat your Uncle away from Jazmyn." I said referring to her horse. I had bought it for her on her 2nd birthday after she had told me how much she wanted one. I was surprised it had lasted this long. Though I constantly had to keep Emmett and Jasper from eating it. Ness nodded and asked if my shield was still around her. I nodded my head and took off at a run. "Hey Emmet!" I growled. He poked his head out of the barn. "Get away from Jazmyn before I knock you in to the next millennium." I said coming to a stop and placing my hands on my hips.

"Ease up little sis I was just coming down to check on it" he said innocently.

"If thats true then I am human, you came down here to eat it now go." I pointed to the woods. "Go hunt and don't tell me you don't need to your eyes are black." I hissed.

"Alright alright" he sighed and took off in to the woods. I watched him for a few moments to make sure he wouldn't double back around then I walked at human pace up to the house.

When I entered I was looking down and crashed in to Edward. I looked up his eyes were serious. "You are blocking me!" he said as more a statement the a question.

"Yes" I said simply.

"I can't read her thoughts!" he said pointing to our daughter.

"She is our child and therefore can afford to have secrets, secrets that I will help her keep because she can't help that her father can read minds, her uncle and mess with her emotions and her tiny annoying hovering Aunt can read her future. She deserves some privacy and if my power can give her that then I am going to use it." I looked over to Alice who's eyes had glazed over I protected her thoughts quickly knowing what she must be seeing.

"Bella! Not fair!" Edward growled.

"Is so, excuse me I need to go" I stepped around Edward and garbed Alice and Rennesme. I led them out to my car. I still didn't like my car, blood red Ferrari. "Get in Alice" I ordered but she looked like she was ready to pout. "Now" I wanted to protect my daughter from the rath of her father for what we were about to do. I was not going to let Alice stop us. Alice sighed and got in the passenger side front seat. Ness got in to the back on the drivers side.

"She knows what we are about to do doesn't she?" Ness asked me.

"Yep that's why shes coming with us." I said then looked over at my sister in law.

"I don't approve" she said.

"You don't have to, shes not your daughter." I turned on the car and pressed the button to open the garage door. Edward was standing in the center of the door with his arms crossed. I revved the engine but he stayed put. I rolled down the window. "Get out of the way or I am going to total this pretty little car on you and then I am going to go find me a truck like my old one"

"You wouldn't" he snarled.

"I would" I grinned as I made up my mind. I threw the car in gear.

"She would shes going to get out of the way!" Alice yelled out her side.

Edward moved to the side. I creeped out of the garage and came to a stop beside him. "You wouldn't understand Eddie. This is a girl thing" Flooring the pedal the car lurched out of the garage and down our winding driveway. I took a left and headed towards the town. As I drove through Caribou I looked around. We didn't normally come in to town, unless we need to go to school, work, or food. We really weren't welcomed by the towns people. I headed down 161 passed the high school to Main St. took a left and drove up to Van Buren Road and turned in to the hospital. I found a parking spot and we pilled out of the car. The hospital was beautiful but not the biggest I had seen. The automatic doors parted and we stepped in to the lobby. I led the way to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor to take us to Carlise's office. The door was closed and I could hear him on the phone arguing probably with Edward. I knocked twice and waited for him to call us in.

"Ladies!" Carlise said getting to his feet. "I was just on the phone with Edward he is mad that you wouldn't fill him in on what's going on am I to assume you are here to tell me?" he asked

"Thats right Carlise, Rennesme has some questions she would like to ask." I said sitting a crossed from him. Ness came and sat beside me but Alice stayed by the door.

"What is it child?" he asked smiling.

"Carlise, I want to know if I can get pregnant." she said softly getting to the point.

"I assume this has something to do with you and Jacob and sex?"he didn't look surprised.

"Yeah." she said blushing. "May I?" she asked extending her hand. "It would be easier to show you then tell you"

Carlise nodded and leaned forward so that she could place her hand on his face. He closed his eyes and listened for a few minutes when Ness was done he leaned back his face was thoughtful. "Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" he asked me.

"Yeah, as you saw I am sure she is pretty convincing."

He nodded. "Alright, I will need a blood sample to look at and I will have to run some tests. Where as she is still growing but much more slowly she may be able to. But Rennesme if you do get pregnant it could very well be just like your mothers pregnancy and I am not sure how that will pan out. You are half and half so you maybe able to survive it. But there is no guarantee. I will need a sample from Jacob as well. There is no telling if you two are compatible, as far as a baby goes. I know that you want one Ness, we have talked about this before. But I think your mother is right you need to wait."

"But what if I can only have one when I am growing, I mean there is no telling when I will stop you said that yourself." Ness looked like she wanted to cry.

"Wait a second, you want to get pregnant?" I demanded.

Ness nodded, "I want a baby, Jacob wants a baby, please mom"

"Before I say yes.. you need to talk to your father." I said suddenly.

"This isn't the best time anyway not with the wolves running around, they could hurt you Ness" Alice said suddenly.

Carlise rose needle in hand, Ness held out her arm. "I don't know if this will work your skin maybe to hard." he said. His hands moved surly as the found her vain and went to stick it in. The needle bent in half.

"Bella I need your finger nail" he said over his shoulder. "I need you to scratch right here." he said

"But I don't want to hurt..."

"Don't worry mom go ahead." Ness interrupted.

I used my nail to put a small cut in Ness' arm. Carlise collected the blood that oozed out. I held my breath and noticed Alice doing the same. Neither one of us wanted to be tempted by her blood. Carlise carefully put a bandage on her arm and directed me to wash my hands in his bathroom. I sprinted for the door and cleaned up.

"Once I have Jacob's blood I will be able to tell. You should return home, I will let you know. Ness, if I were in your fathers position. I would want to know." he said softly.

"Thanks for being the cool parent" Ness said to me as we walked to the car.

"Sure sure." I said. God what had I gotten myself in to now.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Okay so I know this is different from before. Now Bella is hearing her daughter out. So let me know. What do you think Rennesme's fertility should be. I am not sure yet... PLEASE REVIEW I am begging you. This is my first fan fic and I would like some feed back whether you love it hate it think it sucks or love it please let me know I know people are reading this I look at the traffic. So please please please please please please please please please please Review.... **_


	8. Sometimes it sucks being a Dad

Chapter 8

Sometimes it sucks being a dad

EPOV

The sun was setting when they pulled in to the drive way. Rennesme and Alice's minds were still shielded from me by Bella. It was maddening not to hear them. I looked out the window to see them walking at human pace to the door. I growled and opened the door, Bella looked at me and gave me a slight smile. I scowled at her she didn't look bothered. The three women walked by me. "Rennesme why don't you go up stairs and get ready for bed you look beat" Bella told her.

"Okay, night mom" she said and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Night dad" she said and kissed mine then ran up the stairs.

"Are you going to tell me whats going on?" I asked her then looked over to Alice.

"Ness will talk to you about it when shes ready" Bella told me simply. She walked past me with Alice on her heels. I sighed and followed up the stairs.

Rennesme's door was open, she sat at the vanity that Alice had bought her for her 5th Birthday. I knocked once on the door and took a deep unnecessary breath. "Rennesme?" I said softly.

"Oh hey daddy!" she said turning to me.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked her.

"I don't know if I am ready." she said turning back to the mirrior.

"Rennesme I am your father, you can talk to me." I took a seat on her bed.

"No, I can't" she said picking up her brush and brushing out her long brown hair.

"You can too."

_God I sound like a child arguing with her like this. _I thought to myself.

She sighed and turned to look at me. "I can't because you will over react and get mad at mom and I."

Why did everyone think I was so unapproachable. I mean sure I had over reacted before, okay so I over reacted a lot.

"I promise I wont" I kept my voice light and reassuring.

She thought for a moment as if trying to decide if I would keep that promise or not. "Okay." she said as her eyes met mine. "Mom, Alice, and I went to talk to Grandpa about sex. I want a baby and Grandpa is running tests to see if its possible."

I couldn't believe what I had heard. I felt like I did when Bella had told me she was pregnant. My daughter wanted to do what at ten years old. I don't know how long I had been in this state of shock but Bella's voice brought me back to reality. I still couldn't find my voice.

"Edward?" she was saying the concern evident in her voice. "Edward say something" she shouted and shook me.

"Out of the question" I found my voice. "There is no way in hell that my 10 year old daughter is going to..."

"Edward sit down" Bella said gently.

When had I gotten to my feet? Bella looked very concerned. Rennesme walked in to the room with Carlise in tow.

"Is Dad okay now?" Rennesme asked. Carlise came to my side he looked me over but I pushed him away.

"I'm not okay" I growled.

"Are you in pain?" Carlise asked.

"No, I am not okay with what has been going on behind my back!" I snapped. "Why would you keep this from me Bella. I am your husband and her father!" I pointed at Ness. When I caught the look on her face it hurt. She looked absolutly terrified.

"Edward, stop this! You are scareing her. This is why she didn't want to tell you. You over react to everything. You haven't even heard her out." Bella moved between Rennesme and I as if protecting her from me.

"I have the right to know what is going on" I demanded.

"Oh course you do Edward no one is saying you don't" Carlise kept his voice light.

"She was going to tell you when she was ready." Bella however was getting defensive.

"Why would you agree to this?" I asked directing my question to Carlise and Bella. "Why would you even run tests on a 10 year old?" I demanded

"Because shes not 10 years old!" Bella snapped. "At least not the sense you are implying. She may be biologically ten but she has the mind of an adult the body and hormones of a 16 year old and for gods sake Edward shes concerned she will stop growing before she can conceive a child. I know that you don't think its a good idea but she is more an adult then most of the people in this family. She has a steady job gets good grades does chores around the house without being asked. She is not a child anymore Edward and I know that I was treating her like one and I over reacted but after I sat down and talked with her I realized she was right. That's why I agreed to this."

If I wasn't so angry her words probably would have sunk in but my emotions were to strong and I wasn't hearing any of it.

"Rennesme, you are grounded. Jacob is not allowed near you do you understand me?"

"Dad please" she pleaded.

"Go to bed" I ordered. Tears streamed down her face but I walked out of the room.

"Edward!" Bella's voice called after me. I didn't stop, not until I was out of the house and headed for the woods. I heard foot steps behind me and knew who it was without looking. "Edward stop!" Bella demanded.

"What?" I spun to face her.

"Don't you think you are being a little unfair." she said weakly.

"No." I stated.

"I do. It's not fair to treat her like a child anymore Edward."

"Says the women who is going to let our 10 year old have sex!"

"Say's the man who wont even listen to his daughter." she fired right back at me.

"Why are we having this discussion! She's not having a baby at 10 years old. End discussion." I turned away. I felt Bella's hand rest on my shoulder.

"Edward." she whispered in my ear. Her breathy tone caught me off guard.

"Bella don't." I tried to shrug her hand off.

"Please, don't be like this" her hand slid down my back gently. I sighed and turned to stare in to her amber eyes the trade mark of our vegetarian life style. After 10 years I still expected to see her brown eyes and was always a little disappointed when I didn't but I would never tell her that.

"What do you want me to say?" I demanded. "That I am okay with this. I am her father Bella! I am supposed to make sure that her virtue is safe and pray that she remains a virgin as long as possiable."

"She is also going to be around an eternity. Do you want to live forever with your daughter resenting you because you wouldn't let her have a baby before she stopped growing forever. I know I sure as hell don't want that on my shoulders. I don't want to look in her eyes for the rest of eternity knowing that I deprived her of something she so desperately wanted."

I sighed in resignation. "I am to emotional to discuss this tonight. We should let her sleep we have school in the morning."

"In that case" Bella said softly her lips brushed mine when I didn't respond she looked up at me. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked.

"Yes" I stated.

"I'm sorry" she whispered I could hear the hurt in her voice. If I still had a heart it would have broken at her tone.

"Bella, I just am hurt that no one seems to be able to talk to me." I said turning and heading up the stairs to our bedroom on the third floor.

"You do have a habit of being a little overbearing and you do over react. Remember when you came back, you wouldn't let me see Jacob just because he was a wolf part time. Or how about when I got pregnant and you wanted Carlise to kill our daughter. Or when I was first changed and Rennesme showed me blood when she was hungry. Or when...."

"Okay okay I get it." I caught her off. "So I am not the most approachable person. You know some times it sucks being a dad to a half human half vampire."

"I know Edward. But she isn't like normal children her age. We have to take that in to consideration. I know that you want to be Mr. Perfect Dad and you are. You just don't think things threw before you react." Bella pulled me on to our bed. "I love you"

"I love you too. She must hate me now."

"Perhaps after school, you should take her out to dinner. Have some father daughter time."

"Okay" I smiled at her suggestion and pulled her in to my arms.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked.

"No not yet." I grinned.

"Oh really and what exactly do I need to do to make up for it?" She asked and leaned her head towards my neck. Her sent was intoxicating it was hard to keep my mind focused. Her lips brushed against my skin stirring up the fog that forbid me from thinking when I was with her.

"Oh no you don't" I tried to push her away but my arms wouldn't work, her teeth dragged against my skin. "I want to stay mad at you." I couldn't help but beg. Her hands were moving under my shirt and her fingers artfully moved in circles up my sides.

"Mhm, sure you do" she growled in to my neck.

"Isabella Cullen, you are pure evil" I whispered and brought her lips to mine. My kiss was deep, ferocious, and demanding. She met my kiss with the same intensity. All thoughts of what had happed were lost as I laid her on her back. We picked up where we left off on the forest floor.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Still mad at me?" she asked.

"No, I love you" I replied.

"I love you too"

The day came to quickly wrapped up in her arms I didn't want it to end. But Rennesme would be awake soon. Alice would be up to lay out their cloths and kidnap Bella to do her make up and hair as usual. Not that she needed it her hair and face were perfect. But no one could stop Alice when she set her mind to something.

"We should get up." Bella said softly. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping. We could never sleep, in someways it was a curse. Never to rest or dream, not that we needed to but after watching Bella sleep while she was human and Rennesme now I wished some days that I could.

"I know, I hear Alice on the stairs" I whispered as I stroked the side of her face. Her eyes opened and she looked up at me. "You need to hunt" I said surprised that her eyes were a lot darker then the night before it hadn't been to long since we had hunted.

"I'm okay, doesn't bother me" she said referring to her thirst.

"I know" I said smiling. "Mrs. Super Self Control" I teased.

"You should hunt" she said seriously.

"I'm fine, I should be able to make it until this weekend" my throat burned and with thirst and I knew Bella wouldn't let me.

"Go, now. Before school" she ordered. I watched her get out of bed, unable to take my eyes off of her perfect naked form. She smiled and reached out side the door Alice handed her our clothing for the day. I got up and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. I kissed her deeply with they intent to seduce her back to bed. She pushed me away and dressed quickly. "Go on" she urged and left the room.

"Fine" I called after her louder then I needed I pulled on my cloths and headed down the stairs. As I passed Rennesme's room I knocked and called in to her. "Ness meet me after school. I am taking you to dinner" I told her.

"oh... um okay dad" she called I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"See you in a bit I gotta hunt before school" I called then headed out to the back.

_**Reviews please... I got one... and thanks for the review Kimbella you will be seeing more Edward and Rennesme interaction promise! **_


	9. What wouldn't I give for a Sunny Day

**Okay so I am dedicating this chapter to Kimbella who is the only one who's been reviewing. Thank you for your tips I hope this is what you wanted!**

Chapter 9

What wouldn't I give for a sunny day

BPOV

With Edward hunting before school I didn't have the chance to ask where his keys were. He probably took them with him anyway. Alice, Rosalie, Rennesme, Jasper, and myself piled in to my Ferrari. Jake and Emmet took his jeep. I maneuvered my car down the winding drive way like I had the day before and turned on to 161 to the high school. My car handled nicely but sometimes I forgot that it had a touchy pedal and when I saw the speedometer I suppressed a grimace. Thank god I had Alice in the car to tell me if their were any cops.

"Bella Cop!" Alice said suddenly. It was to late I saw the flashing lights in my mirror. I sighed and pulled over to the side. What wouldn't I give for a sunny day today so that I could just stay in bed. I looked back to see the cop eying my car with envy. I pulled out my license and registration and prepared to do my best dazzling the poor unsuspecting cop. My window rolled down as he stepped up.

"License and registration Miss" he said not looking at me I handed it to him and he looked down. "Ah Miss Mason, do you know how fast you were going?" he asked.

"Yes sir 94 in a 55." I said keeping my voice seductive.

"Yes Miss that's right, where were you going in such a hurry.?"

I snuck a peek at his name tag and a lump caught in my throat. "Well Officer Swan," I started trying to keep my voice even. "I was going to school and I thought we were going to be late. I apologize for going so fast, I will keep my speed at the limit sir" I gave him my best smile and it seemed to work.

"Well now Miss Mason, I think I will let you off with a warning this time. But just remember to slow down." He smiled back he seemed to like the attention. I was glad he didn't look anything like my father Charlie Swan.

"Thank you sir, I will" he handed me back my license and registration and I watched him get back in to his car. This time I payed attention and pulled my car back on to the road and went the speed limit which made the others groan in frustration.

"Hey when you all drive to school you can go how ever fast you want." I grumbled.

I pulled in to the student parking lot and found a spot as close to the school as I could get which was pretty close since we were early. Each one of us grabbed our bags from the truck and trudged up to the school. It was cold out for November not that it bothered any of us except Rennesme. She had a very thick winter jacket on Esme had insisted. I sighed when I caught site of people staring. They still weren't used to seeing someone wear designer cloths everyday. To them it was a luxury that most couldn't afford but the Cullen family had money to spare. I hadn't realized exactly how much money they had to spare until after I married Edward. Money to them was like water to humans over the centuries Carlise himself had saved up enough money to be the worlds riches man. Edward and the others each had a small fortune as well. I hadn't really had a chance to work in the past 10 years with taking care of Rennesme and going to school and all around adjusting to my new life.

A familiar sent caught my attention. "Edward" I smiled as I turned around to greet him. His eyes were like liquid gold and he looked a little sluggish even at his human pace he probably had stuffed himself.

"Bella" he said simply and kissed me quickly on the lips.

The whispers picked up always the same thing. "Aren't they brother and sister, their so strange, isn't that incest." I heard the whispers say.

"You know, I can hear you" I said over my shoulder in a wicked voice. The whispers stopped. "If you don't have anything nice to say shut your mouths cause I don't want to hear it." I grabbed Edwards hand and stormed off down the hall when we rounded a corner Edward stopped me.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"You have never stood up to people like that, you have always been so shy."

"I just got sick of hearing them. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, it was kinda... Well sexy" he smiled his crooked smile that I had fallen in love with.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and smiled more and leaned in to whisper.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Alright break it up Mr. Brandon, Miss. Mason no public displays of affection in the hall way" snapped the hall monitor.

"Sorry Mrs. Smith won't happen again" Edward said with a dazzling smile.

"Make sure it doesn't" she said her expression softened and she walked away.

"That is utterly not fair to her." I giggled.

"I know." he laughed. The warning bell rang and we walked towards Advanced English. "She thinks that, its creepy, you know us being brother and sister." he suppressed his laughter now and kept his tone quiet.

"Everyone does." I said simply.

"I thought I was the one that reads minds." he teased.

"Yeah but I have the super vampire hearing to." I pointed out.

"True, its hard to keep secrets in places like this, small towns are the worst."

"But also the safest for us." I nodded.

We walked in to class as the bell rang and took our seats next to Alice. "Please pass your home work down to the front" said Mr. Brennen I passed mine up I had the whole months worth of home work done. Thanks to Alice we always knew what was coming.

Class slipped by uneventfully. Home work was assigned and class dismissed. The morning continued like that. My next class was biology which I had grown to love. Followed by Global Studies which I had to keep from laughing. We were discussing the time in England when Carlise would have been born. It was funny listening to it from the human perspective after hearing it so many times from a Vampires. Chorus was next my elective for the year, it felt good to sing, I had never thought I was good at it but now that my voice was different as a vampire more sing song it was something I had grown to enjoy. Today they had someone on piano, I looked as he walked in.

Edward gave me a wink and sat down. "Ms. Carter I require a moment to prepare" he said sweetly.

"Of course Edward." she smiled fondly at him. I watched as his fingers danced over the keys and the melody of my lullaby met my ears.

"I have never heard that before what is it?" Ms. Carter asked.

"A lullaby of sorts" he said and met my eyes quickly.

"Its beautiful" Ms. Carter said entranced.

"I wrote it myself" he said the hugest grin on his face.

"You do have a flair for music" she said with a purr.

The music stopped and I could have sworn that I saw a mortified look on Edward's face.

Ms. Carter seemed to snap out of it. "Sorry dear shall we begin." she said a little miffed at herself.

The singing began and I threw myself into it. It was easy to do with the way Edward played. He had such emotion it was easy to get lost in his playing.

Chorus came to an end and I took Edwards hand as we headed to lunch. The Cullen Family and Jacob sat at our usual table we had been lucky enough to have lunch at the same time with the three different lunch periods.

"Hey sis!" Rennesme said smiling and moving over to make room for us. She had pizza in front of her. Jacob had what looked like 2 slices of pizza, 2 orders of chicken nuggets, french fries, a bagel and cream cheese and three bottle of soda.

"Geeze Jake" I said placing my tray down it held a small salad. "Hungry or what today"

"You bet!" he said with a mouth full of food.

"Doesn't Esme keep telling you not to talk with food in your mouth its gross" I said disgusted.

"Sorry" he said after swallowing his mouth full.

My nose crinkled at the smell of their food.

"What doesn't smell appetizing?" he teased.

"Not in the least" I said pushing my food around. I wasn't going to eat it but I had to make it look like I was.

Lunch went with out incident in to Child Development. I had come to like this class because Edward had taken it with me. Then came Algebra II. I had never been good at math but now that I had more free time I had come to like it. Algebra turned in to Gym. Even as a vampire I hated gym. Granted I was more graceful and faster. I still hated gym class. Emmet, who loved gym, picked on me mercilessly. I had Gym with Alice and we teamed up to play basketball. I was glad that she was in my class I would have felt bad for anyone that had to play against us. The coach was always trying to recruit us for a sports team.

"Alright class" said Coach Tripp, "I would like you and your pair to match up with another pair we will be playing two on two basketball today."

"Coach, can Bella and I just play each other?" Alice asked.

"No not today Alice you and Bella are going to participate with the rest of the class." Coach replied.

"Yes ma'am" Alice said stealing a glance at me.

We picked the tallest and toughest boys to go up against figuring that they might stand a chance. Alice and I had possession of the ball. I checked it with the boy in front of me I remembered his name was Jason. I dribbled the ball trying to keep my touch light. It was hard to do but I managed. I faked right and went left, Jason went right and I came around him trying to keep my speed in check a quick pass to Alice who from the half line scored a perfect basket.

"3 points!" Alice said happily.

The game continued like that the guys never got possession of the ball. Alice and I had racked up well over 100 points by the time Coach Tripp called us in for our talk before changing.

"Alright lets here how you did" she smiled. "Alice, Bella, Jason, and Stan" she called.

"124 to 0 girls" Alice said cheerfully.

Coach Tripp let out a low whistle. "Come on boys whats with you, let a bunch of girls beat you" she shook her head.

I clamped my hand over Alice's mouth before she could say what I knew she wanted to. After Gym we changed and headed for my car. Walking in to the parking lot, I noticed a group of men standing around my Ferrari.

"I wonder who owns this" said one of them

"Probably one of those rich freaks"

"That rich freak is standing right behind you" I growled. "Get away from my car" I snapped and pushed pass them. I opened the door and slammed it waiting for Jasper and Rose. They came pushing through the crowd of boys and climbed in. I started the car and revved the engine. They didn't move. I put the car in drive and inched forward. That seemed to catch their attention and the crowd moved out of my way. I speed off on to 161 and towards home being careful to keep it 10 miles above the speed limit and no more. I looked in my rear view to see Edward's Volvo behind me and the Jeep behind him. I pulled in to our driveway but Edward kept going, the Jeep pulled in behind me as I turned the first corner in the long driveway. When I pulled up to the house and hopped out Esme met us at the door.

"They are driving me nuts" she growled.

I had never heard Esme growl.

"What's wrong now?" Rose asked. "Want me to beat their sorry asses?" she looked like she would really enjoy that.

"No, but they keep getting in to everything, exploring the house going in to your rooms and snooping. They keep repeating how they have to get out of here babbling on and on about stupid things I am going insane. I am going to go hunt before I kill one of them." Esme took off into the woods and I followed.

EPOV

I gave Rennesme a soft smile letting her know I had declared a truce for the time being. She got in to my car and I slipped into the drivers seat.

"I thought you might like to head down towards the coast to the Lobster Shack that you like" I suggested.

"Sounds good" she said stiffly. I followed Bella's car out and headed towards US 1. I gunned it pushing my Volvo up past 100 miles an hour.

The usually four hour trip took us two hours and we arrived at Papa J's and the Lobster Bar. We settled into our seats and ordered two Coke's.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked her. She nodded.

"The usual" she smiled sweetly.

The waitress came back with our drinks and I ordered to boiled Lobsters with a side of french fries.

_God hes so hot, I wonder who the girl is, can't be his girl friend. _

"Will that be all?" she asked. I glanced up to see her name tag .

"No thank you Stacy" I said with a smile.

_Oh god his smile. Maybe I should leave him my number. _

I looked back to Ness and waited for the waitress to be out of ear shot.

_Maybe shes his sister they do look a lot alike. He's to young to be her dad. _I tried not to laugh out loud at her thoughts.

"I know you think I was being harsh on you last night" I said softly.

"But it still stands. You are grounded, and not just for the whole pregnancy thing. The way you talked to your mother was unacceptable."

"I know dad." she didn't look at me when she spoke. "I don't know what got in to me. But I really just feel so trapped you know. I feel like no one wants to listen to what I need and want. Like I am some little kid that doesn't know anything."

"Rennesme, its not that no one thinks you aren't capable of making decisions it's that no one wants to think you are. You are 10 years old and have lived a very sheltered life. What are people going to think when you show up to school pregnant and what is everyone going to think if that child is like you. You see we just settled down here. You doing this will complicate everything for us. It's not like we would pack up and leave in an instant if the need came but we would rather it didn't. If you stopped showing up for school one day people are going to talk, ask questions, and possibly the authorities could be called in. Carlise can only keep them at bay for so long before he runs out of medical reasons to keep you home and someone demands you see a different doctor. You see where I am going with this?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but dad there is only so long I can wait before I stop growing."

"I know Rennesme but perhaps we should discuss this as a family, instead of you going behind my back. It hurts that you don't trust me I am your father."

Someone behind me cleared their throat. I hadn't been paying attention to the minds around me. The waitress had heard me.

_No way, he can't be her father he is way to young and she is so old. Maybe she just looks old for her age and he looks young for his age yeah thats got to be it. I wonder if hes married. _

I tried to keep from bursting in hysterics she was so right and didn't even know it.

"Thank you Stacy" I smiled my most dazzling smile the one that Bella said was unfair to unleash on unsuspecting women.

"Oh yeah your welcome" she said setting down our food.

I watched Rennesme eat and put more on her plate so that it looked like I was eating as well.

"We will discuss it mom said I had to talk to you before she would say yes to this whole idea." Ness admitted.

"Oh" I said simply. "I mean discuss it with the whole family. Since this will affect everyone."

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw Bella's number.

"Bella?"

"Edward of thank god, Alice had a vision of you guys hurt. You should leave and come home. She thinks its the Voltori but she can't see for sure. They must know by now we are hiding the wolves."

"We are on our way." I said and hung up. I called for our check and paid. Rennesme followed me out to the car. Once inside I started it and headed for home.

"I heard that phone call" Ness said looking at me.

"I know vampire hearing" I said not taking my eyes off the road. "We need to get home now" I said..

**Okay here is the next chapter. Love it hate it? Review please!!!**


	10. Hurry up and show yourselves already

Chapter 10

Hurry up and Show your self already

BPOV

The day before the full moon and we were all on edge. I wouldn't let Rennesme out of my site. Alice's vision had placed her alone and in a field. We had decided to go as a family tonight before the full moon to hunt. Rennesme had agreed to stay with one of us at all times she would attend school tomorrow but be home right away.

We left as a unit no one daring to ran very fast, Edward, Jacob, and I were glued to Rennesme's side. Though it wasn't a full moon tonight it didn't mean that their weren't Volturi running around. Being half vampire she would be no match in a physical fight, if Jane or Alec found her she would be no match for their powers. As we cleared the city limits and ran a couple of miles to the west. There was a dense deer population this year, there was an over population of black bear as well in the area we were headed.

When Carlise stopped in front of us we came to stand behind him. "What is it?" I asked.

"Herd of deer through the thicket over there" he said keeping his voice low.

"I smell a black bear" Emmett grinned.

"Yeah well I call him" I said grinning.

"Ness and I will take the deer" Edward smiled.

"You don't get him, if I beat you too him"

"Ready set..." I took off before I said go and ran through the trees at top speed. I came through the trees and pounced on the bear. Emmett was right behind me. I sunk my teeth in to its neck. It struggled trying to throw me off. Judging from the muscles and the smell it was a male. It's claws raked at my skin but it felt like it was tickling me with a feather.

"No fair!" Emmett whined. When the bear ran dry I looked up and whipped a drop of blood from my chin.

"So? You never play fair at anything else" I grinned and took off back towards our family. I felt full but I wanted more to be safe. I came bounding out in to a small clearing and lept to get a deer but Emmett came out of no where and tackled it before I could. When he was done he looked up at me I had my hands on my hips.

"Stinky herbivores" he crinkled his nose.

"Stinky brother in laws" I teased. He lunged for me but I side stepped and took off searching for more prey. I came to a halt and smelt something in the air. Something enticing, it wasn't human but it wasn't a deer either. It was a bob cat. I recognized the sent and followed it. I came upon a small cliff face and sitting on a ledge was the bob cat. I climbed slowly, and quietly careful not to spook it. As I got closer it hissed and jumped of the ledge. I let go and fell beside it. It growled a low feral growl and turned to attack me. I was ready when it lunged I caught it. Its claws tore my cloths to shreds it had been awhile since I had tore cloths hunting Alice would not be happy that the cat just destroyed a 1000 dollar jacket. I bit in to its neck. It kept fighting me until I had drained it dry. I tossed the carcass aside and went in search of my family. I found them, Rennesme had a large buck that she was eating and Edward was standing watch over her. He looked like he was done.

"How is it going?" I asked him quietly, I didn't want to disturb my daughter while she was eating.

"This is her first one, I've already had 3." he said keeping his voice down.

"3, feeling a little greedy tonight are we?" I smiled.

"No, just trying to stock up, we may not get a chance to hunt for awhile. At least 3 days while there is a full moon maybe more if the Volturi come after them."

"True"

"What did you eat?" he asked looking my way slightly a grin on his face at the sight of my cloths.

"A black bear and a bobcat." I looked down sheepishly. "Damn bobcat got its claws on my cloths."

"I can tell" he said coyly.

"All done" Rennesme said with a huge grin on her face.

"Full already?" I asked suspiciously. She nodded once.

"We wont have time to come hunting again, so you will have to deal with human food." I told her.

"I know" Rennesme replied and started off towards the house. Edward and I followed her keeping to her side to protect her from anything that may come. The rest of the family had already gathered at the prearranged spot.

"Ready?" Carlise asked eying me up and down. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I am okay and yes we are ready" I said. My pixie sister-in-law came skidding to a halt in front of me.

"I am so disappointed, that was such a nice expensive jacket." Alice said scolding me like I was 12 and had just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Alice, I am not a kid you know."

"Compared to the rest of us, well except Nessie and Jake, you are."

I sighed their was no way to win this argument, she was right they had all lived longer then a century and I was only a 28 if you counted my past life. "Whatever" I mumbled under my breath. I knew she heard me because she humphed and walked towards the house.

When we walked in our werewolf guests were sitting in the living room.

"Shouldn't you guy's be leaveing soon" I asked harshly.

"Perhaps you are right Bella, we have over stayed our welcome as it is. Thank you for your protection."Anya said smoothly.

"Your welcome" Carlise said smiling. Esme saw them out the door.

Day came quickly much to my dismay, I had been enjoying Edward's body way to much to want to stop. But school started soon and we would need to be there. Alice was as usual irritated by my sluggishness. Even as a vampire I was not a morning person. Especially when I had Alice hovering over me wanting to do my already perfect hair and my make that I didn't need but she always insisted. I usually gave up after 10 minutes of whining and Alice begging. We were out the door with 10 minutes to spare. I pulled Edward's Volvo into a parking spot near the far edge of the parking lot. Edward, Rennesme, Jake, Alice, and I bailed out of the car. We kept close to Rennesme until we were in the building. The bell rang signaling home room. We sighed and walked to our classes. The rest of the day flew by. I kept waiting for something to happen but nothing did. When the day finally ended I caught up with my daughter and husband and we went back home.

Night dawned all to quickly. The family was on full alert. Rennesme was camped out on the floor in a sleeping bag and Jake lay curled up beside her in wolf form. Edward, Jasper, and Emmet were discussing battle strategies. Alice was shopping on line, Rose was playing with her hair and starring darkly at a picture on he wall. Esme was knitting a blanket for Ness and Carlise was in his study. I however was standing by the back wall with my arms a crossed my chest. My nerves were shot and I kept thinking hurry up and show yourselves already. As the minutes ticked by and the moon shown clear as day, I heard something in the trees. Instantly my senses came alive, my hearing sharpened, I took in a deep breath but all I smelt was wet dog.

"Someone is out there" I hissed. I looked up, Edward, Emmet, and Jasper flew to my side. Esme and Alice were on guard next to the sleeping Ness. Rose had kicked Jacob who yelped but they too took guard over Rennesme. Carlise came flying down the stairs to stand by my side.

"Who?" he asked simply.

"I don't know I saw movement and heard someone out there." I focused my eyes trying to see what I had seen. Was I going crazy? Seeing things that weren't there? I saw the bushes ruffle a ways away. "There!" I pointed.

"I saw it to" Carlise said.

Four figures stepped from the tree line. I recognized the dance and stature of Jane....

Jane's POV

"Do you smell that Alec?" I asked my brother.

"Why yes Jane I do" he sneered.

"Cullen's mixed with wolf" I said delighted. Finally Aro, Cassius, and Marcus would have a reason to be rid of them. Protecting werewolves, that would surly get them finished. I would have to take out Bella first, oh what sport that would be. Kill her first so she can't protect her beloved family, and her filthy half vampire half human offspring.

"Be careful what you think, we don't know the range of Edward's mind reading" Alec reminded me. I inwardly cursed myself.

We circled around their new house and came through the bushes. I could see them standing in the window watching and waiting. Bella must have had her shield up because I tried to focus on Edward to torture him but he didn't seem phased.

"It's Jane" I heard Bella gasp I wanted to laugh.

We walked up to their back door. I knocked lightly and Carlise opened the door.

"Hello Carlise" I said keeping my voice innocent. "When did you move here?" I asked sweetly.

"Hello Jane, not to long ago. How have you and your brother been? Ah Demetri, Felix, good to see you as well."

"Hello Carlise, Cullen Family" Demetri said.

"Pleasure to see you again Carlise" Felix smiled wickedly.

"What brings you to our home?" Carlise asked.

"We were in the neighborhood, hunting werewolves when we picked up your scent, thought we would stop in to say hi." Alec's grin was one of pure enjoyment.

I noticed Bella had backed up behind the rest of the family, she would of course being the shield, they would need her to be protected. We were far to out numbered to fight physically.

"Have you seen any lately?" I asked.

"Actually you missed them by a day, they are traveling in pack from what we saw. They didn't stay we wouldn't have it." Edward scowled.

"Come now Edward, you don't expect me to believe that do you?" I asked. "The kind and gentle Cullen family denied traveling stranger's shelter?"

"Correct" he replied. "Why don't you go on your way and see if you can find them I believe they headed south."

A howl somewhere near by caught my attention. They were close by, excellent....

**Review's please!!! I know that it's short but at the moment I am kinda having some writer's block... Ideas? Suggestions? **


	11. Why us?

Chapter 11

Why us?

BPOV

At the sight of Jane and her friend's I backed up behind my family, I had gotten good at fighting over the years with practice from Jasper and Emmett but we had always agreed that as the shield of the family when it came down to a fight I was more useful to everyone if I was alive. Esme had shaken Ness awake. She sat up and looked around her eyes locked on Jane and filled with terror the last time she had seen her was in the field when the Volturi had come to kill our family for having a supposed immortal child. My eyes darted over the four Volturi guard taking in their expressions. They were hoping for a fight, or a reason to have us killed by Aro, Casius, and Marcus. We weren't looking to give them one. My mind raced when the howl was heard, was it the werewolves? Did we really just sell them out to the Volturi? I didn't recognize the howl and no one from the pack would be here they were still on the other side of the country in La Push. Jacob got up beside me and growled at Jane.

"You do have one here" Jane grinned.

"Look closer Jane, you should remember that he is one of the La Push Shape Shifters." I snarled.

"All the same he looks like a wolf smells like one should be killed like one too" Jane took a step towards him, everything that followed happened in a quick sort of way. Jane was pinned up against the wall by Rennesme, Emmett dove at Alec, Edward had Felix in a head lock and Jasper had Dimitri by the throat against the wall. I checked to make sure those that needed to be shielded were and those that didn't weren't surprisingly my shield had did what it was supposed to. It bended and molded to my families bodies and kept the others out. I had gotten good at keeping my shield up around my family with regular practice sessions.

"You will not touch him" the conviction in Rennesme's voice was startling.

"Let me go or you will regret it"

"Take a look around you Jane, you are vastly out numbered and your gifts will not work on us. If we kill you no one will ever know what happened here today." Rennesme tightened her hold on Jane. Even as a half vampire she was no where near as strong as Jane. Which had me wondering why Jane didn't fight back. I supposed that if she did she knew that my family would join in the fray and she would lose. Or perhaps it was because of her need to protect Jake that made her stronger not like Jake needed any protection he had the necessary strength, speed, and training to kill a vampire. He had been able to hone his skills with the mock fighting he did with Jasper and Emmett. He thought it necessary if he ever needed to protect Rennesme from an attack and no one argued with that assessment. He may have been born to be a wolf but their were somethings about Vampires that even he didn't know. Full grown vampires had skills and experience.

"How do you know the others aren't coming behind us?"

"Because I would have seen that" Alice growled.

"Did you see us coming?" Felix asked curiously still being held by Edward.

"When you made your decision yes." Alice said. She hadn't mentioned anything, they must not have decided until they were very close and she had no time to warn us. Alice moved up behind Rennesme as if to offer to help fight Jane if it came down to it.

"We are on the same side. Werewolves are dangerous to our kind it is a war that has been raging for centuries." Dimitri said.

"You are killing innocent people because you fear what you don't know" I spat.

"Not true my dear Bella" Edward said. "They are killing innocent people because they are not our kind" he corrected.

"Same difference" Emmett interjected.

Rennesme released Jane and Alice restrained her. It looked fitting Jane and Alice were about the same size. Ness went over to stand next to wolf Jake who let out a soft whimper. He didn't like Ness putting herself in danger.

"They are a danger to us all" Felix growled.

"Mom, I need to go up stairs and cool down before I do something I will regret" Ness said. I nodded for her to go ahead. Jake and Rose went to follow her.

"No, I want to be alone" she snapped and ran up the stairs.

I turned my attention back to Jane and the others.

"Now what are we going to do about this?" I asked. "If we let them go they will run back to the Volturi and tell them and we will die. If we kill them there are 4 less gifted vampires we have to worry about that any of us have to worry about."

"Bella" Esme gasped.

"What I am just saying, I would rather kill them and protect the family then have Dimitri here come hunt us down with Aro and the others."

"She has a point" Emmett sounded like he was disappointed he hadn't thought of that.

"I have already seen it, they will go and then the others will come and find us." Alice said disgusted.

"I agree" Rose said then Edward agreed as well. All eyes turned on Carlise. Even the Volturi friends. Even they knew what Carlise said goes.

"Esme, you know how I do not relish the thought of killing another being but in this case. We are between a rock and a hard place. Tell me Jane if you were in my position what would you choose?" Carlise asked curiously.

"You wouldn't live long enough to know what even happened" Jane spat.

"Interesting, you do know your fate rests in my hands do you not?" Carlise kept his voice light.

"Please Carlise, don't listen to us she does not speak for us all." Dimitri begged.

"I know dear Dimitri that is why I will take a minute to think before I decided anything."

_SO what do you think? _

_Sorry this is so short kinda a filler before the good stuff with the wolves!!_

_Should I kill off the Volturi or should I let them live? Can't decide... If I were to write it right now in my mood I would kill them but its not very fair to them so let me know REVIEW!!!_


	12. I'm Sorry

Chapter 12

I'm Sorry

RPOV

I had always done as my parents said, always been the sheltered good little girl but it didn't feel right now. Jane wanted Jacob, and she wanted to kill those other werewolves. It didn't sit well with me that my family would just give them up like that. I sat on my bed and tried to keep the tears from falling I was trying to think of what I could do. I knew everyone was on edge with Aunt Alice's vision. But I was able to take care of myself. I started humming my dads lullaby that he had written me in my head and made my decision. I threw the window open and jumped out; quiet so that no one would hear me over what was going on downstairs. I ran the trail that I knew the wolves had left on and sniffed he air. I caught their scent on the breeze and followed it. I prepared myself for what was to come I may be part vampire but I was still part human. My mind raced as I came to a clearing their scent was strong they were near by which was odd since my family had warned them to go clear of the town it seemed like they were heading right for it. My heart jumped into my throat and I had to choke down my fear of what they might be doing in that small town. I wondered how long it would be before they knew I was gone. Probably still to busy deciding what to do with our guests. I came to the edge of town and followed their trail which led along the edge as I came down behind the school I saw them. In the pale moon light, they were about the same size as the pack but not as pretty. They must have caught my scent because they looked up one of them growled.

"Stop!" I called, "I am not here to hurt you" bringing my hands up to show I meant no ill will. "I have come to warn you that the Vampires who have been chasing you are near by. I don't know if my coven will be able to hold them off, you have to get out of here please listen" I explained.

The larger of the group stepped forward and cocked its head to one side. I looked in to its eyes and I recognized him.

"Daniel" I breathed. The wolf nodded, I had always assumed that werewolves weren't in control like Jake's pack but he seemed relativity calm. I had never thought to ask him what it was like. "Can I show you?" I asked. He nodded again, I placed my hand on his snout and showed him the images of what had transpired. Then something new happened, I was able to hear his thoughts. I yanked my hand away and I wasn't anymore. Daniel looked confused and I explained. "I could hear your thoughts, just now when I touched you, thats never happened before. May I?" I asked I wanted to see if it was just a fluke my imagination. I touched his snout again and listened.

_Can you hear me little Rennesme?_ It was Daniel's voice in my head.

I showed him a picture of us talking.

_Good, now you must listen to me, we are not safe to be around. We only have so much control, we are not like your Jacob. Our instincts are to attack humans, you are half human so it is easier for me. I have been a wolf the longest, but my friend's here are nervous none of us want to attack you. So please you must leave and we will be on our way. _

"I understand" I said softly.

_Do not run Little Rennesme that will only make us want to hurt you back a way slowly and carefully please listen to what I say and heed my warning go now. _

I backed a way slowly trying not to make any sudden movements. I reached the edge of the woods and turned. I didn't realize I had turned to quickly I heard a low growl part of me wanted to run but my stupid curiosity got the better of me I looked over my shoulder and regretted it. One of the wolves had blasted past Daniel who had tried to stop him. The wolf was to strong and headed straight for me. I thought quickly I could run but I wasn't fast like a full vampire, I could fight but I wasn't as strong as a normal vampire. However I did have luck on my side. If my power had grown the moment I touched that wolf I could hear its thoughts and know what it was to do I just had to hang in there and use it to my advantage. I turned and stood my ground the wolf lunged I ducked and garbed hold. Its thoughts weren't organized like it was going completely on instinct and wasn't thinking. But some thoughts were there I was able to doge a snap and deliver a calculated blow to the jaw like Jacob had taught me. I felt teeth clamp down on my arm and pierce my skin. I kicked as hard as I could the teeth released. My head swam with pain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some thing move quickly. I was fighting to stay awake but the pain was to intense it was like nothing I had ever felt before. "Mom" I cried out.

Wait, werewolves change others by bitting, what will become of that person if that person is a vampire, was it like vampire venom for Jake. Was I going to die? Panic welled in my throat I fought to stay awake I had to get up I had to run. My body couldn't move I thought I saw someone lean over me and I was gone.

_I know its a short chapter sorry... but more to come promise.... More reviews please please please please please don't make me get on my knees and beg... I will! It will be pitiful too..._


	13. Panic

_**DISCLAIMER: as always I don't own twilight or any of its characters just the ones that I made up for the purpose of this story. Still trying to find a way to get Carlise tho.... **_

Chapter 13

Panic

BPOV

Everyone in the room was tense, Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec were each restrained. I looked over to Carlise who was deep in thought.

"Come on Carlise, we've been friends a long time, you don't want to do this." Demetri pleaded.

"Demetri, if we were friends then you wouldn't be after my family so often." Carlise snapped. I had never heard him sound so angry. Normally he was the one calming us down but he was faced with a difficult decision. I did not envy him right now.

"If I let you go, then we will forget this ever happened, you will leave here and not return. Aro will of course know all about this, but if you decided to come you will regret that decision very much." Carlise growled.

"Of course Carlise all of this will be forgotten nothing will happen, we will just be on our way, we have some hunting to do you know." Felix nodded. "Right guys" All but Jane nodded in agreement.

"You'll never get away with this Carlise. You know that." she spat.

"Let them go" Carlise said grumbled. "Get out of my house" he snapped. "Now"

We watched them retreat from the house. I kept my shield around my family just in case. I check to make sure everyone was still there, but one person was missing Rennesmee. I know that she wasn't to far away. I could still protect her in the house.

"Edward, Rennesmee shes not in my shield." panic welled up in my voice. I took the stairs as fast as I could I could hear the rest of my family on my heels. "Ness!" I called out and threw open her door. My eyes scanned the room quickly and I noticed the open window.

"Shes gone where did she go, Alice why didn't you see this, and Edward why weren't you paying attention." I demanded.

"Bella calm down she must have just gone for a walk or something." Emmett said gently.

"Whats going to happen if they find her alone!" I asked referring to our guests that had just left.

"Good point" Emmett stepped back.

I threw myself out the window and landed gracefully on the ground. It took me only seconds to register that my family had followed behind. I focused my senses and picked up on her scent it headed in towards town. I broke into a run pushing myself as fast as I could go. Edward must have picked up on the scent he sped right past me. I expected as much with him being the fastest runner of the family.

We followed Rennesmee's trail until it came out behind the school as I arrive I noticed two things at once. Rennesme was on the ground writhing in pain and Edward was fighting off a werewolf. I ran to Rennesme's side and lifted her head.

"Mom" she called my still heart broke she passed out in my arms.

"Carlise!" I screamed as he came in to the clearing. In a flash he was by my side. I heard the others break off to help Edward. "She's been bitten" I cried.

"Easy Bella, calm down and let me see" he said calm as always, sometimes it irritated me. He bent over Rennesme's limp form and looked at her arm. "Damn" he swore softly. "We have to get the bleeding to stop, there is no telling how the werewolf enzyme will affect her.

"Couldn't we just suck it out?" Alice said crouching down beside me. "Like Edward did with Bella when she was bitten by James"

"It would kill us, its poison to us like vampire venom is to them." Carlise didn't look up as he took off his belt and wrapped it around Rennesmee's upper arm. He tightened it and took my hand to hold it. I watched him work quickly to clean the wound. Jake came running to our side, the werewolf who bit her under control.

"Oh no oh no oh no Rennesmee" he sunk to his knees at her side. "Carlise is it poison to Jake?" I asked.

"There is no telling" Carlise looked up at Jake. "It could turn you in to a real werewolf or it could kill you" he told Jake.

"I don't care, I have to try" he declared and lift his arm up. He looked at the blood and cringed a little.

"You don't have to do this Jake" Carlise said.

"I do and you know it" he said and put her arm to his lips he sucked deeply Rennesmee twitched under us and Alice helped Carlise keep her still. Carlise leaned in and took a whiff of her blood.

"Stop Jacob you got it" he said suddenly. "We need to get her back to the house, Alice run ahead get the bags of blood ready shes going to need some. Bella you and Jacob come with us. I am going to need to monitor him closely." Carlise told me. I nodded and Jacob and I headed back for the house Alice was long gone. I could hear Carlise lift Rennesmee up and carry her with him.

The house was eerily quiet when we arrived, I held the door for Carlise and he was up the stairs in a flash. Jacob and I followed behind.

"Thank you Jacob" I told him.

"I had no choice, I can't lose her" he told me.

"I know" I sighed.

"Bella, I need to tell you something" he said suddenly. "It's been eating me up inside you know."

"What is it Jake?" I asked him.

"Well I kind of lied to you" he told me.

"About what?" I asked.

"Rennesmee being a virgin."

I stopped and turned him to face me. "What!"

"Well, when you and Edward went out hunting together and left her home alone well we kinda but she started it. I just couldn't stop myself and well thats why she has been asking about the pregnancy thing because she says she feels different. You know not like her normal vampire/human self."

I didn't have time to be angry with him I ran up the stairs into the room that we used as the make shift hospital when Rennesmee needed it. Carlise had all the medical supplies needed to treat any emergency.

"Carlise the blood test did you get the results back yet?" I demanded.

"No Bella, I don't think this is the time." he said not turning to me.

"You don't understand, she lied to us, shes already had sex." I told him.

"How did you..." he stopped short when he saw Jacob's guilty face.

"I will run a pregnancy test it will only take a few minutes to come back" he said and gathered some of her blood. He walked into the vast closet he used as a lab he closed the door behind him. I walked over to Rennesme's side and took her hand into mine. She looked like she was sleeping, but I knew she was still out cold. The time seemed to drag by and when Carlise emerged half an hour later I wanted to straggle him he had said only a few minutes not a half hour. I caught site of his face and knew the answer.

"She's pregnant" he said simply.

Could vampires go in to shock? I mean I had seen Edward when we found out I was pregnant and I guessed right about now thats what I looked like because Alice looked at me funny.

"Bella?" She asked nudging me a little.

I looked over to Jacob, he may have just saved her life and their unborn child's but right now I wanted to kill him.

Carlise pulled in an ultra sound machine. "I don't know if this will work but where she is half human it may" he said and placed the scanner on her stomach. We all turned to look at the screen, it was fuzzy like you could barely make anything out, but there was indeed something there. "I can't get a very good read but judging by the size of the image I would say shes about 13 weeks along." Carlise said.

"When did you have sex Jacob?" he asked.

"About a month ago." he replied.

"hmm" he said if my calculations are correct we are looking about 8-9 weeks before she gives birth."

"That's so much faster then my pregnancy" I said in awe.

"Yes but this baby is half human a quarter vampire and a quarters shape shifter." Carlise reminded me. "Jacob here grew very fast so it may be that his genes are expediting the pregnancy further then the vampire part did in yours. "Hard to know for certain though"

"The others are coming, Edward heard you thinking about her pregnancy"

"Great stupid me didn't shield him so that Edward could find out when he got back not when he was out fighting." I grumbled under my breath.

"He would find out sooner or later, I need to get started on the preparations for the baby, we don't have very long." Carlise said and left the room.

Great even he doesn't want to be in the room when Edward gets back. As I thought the words I heard him burst through the door with a confused Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme on his tail.

"You slept with my daughter a month ago and we are now just finding this out! You didn't even wait to know if you could get her pregnant and you slept with her anyway and not to mention, my 10 year old daughter is now lying in a hospital bed from a werewolf attack and shes pregnant did you two not think of the consequences of your actions!" Edward screamed at Jacob.

"Edward please" I said getting to my feet and putting myself between him and Jacob, "Shes asleep if you are going to kill him wait until you are outside please don't wake her up she needs her rest"

"Dad" a weak voice said. "Mom" Rennesmee's eyes weren't open but she was shaking her head.

"Shhh Rennesmee it's okay" I said leaning over her to block the light so she could open her eyes without hurting them.

"It's okay Ness" Edward went around to her other side. "We are here" he said in his velvet voice.

"Jacob?" she called.

"I'm here Ness" he said placing a hand on her shin.

Rennesme slowly let her eyes flutter open and looked at me gratefully for blocking the light. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she looked around her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were bit sweety, the enzyme that changes the werewolves would have killed you but Jacob sucked it out" I told her.

"Who's the blood sucker now" she laughed looking down at Jake.

"There is something else Ness, I told them" Jake looked away.

"WHAT" she demanded, "How could you?"

"Don't be mad at him Ness, he was doing whats right and for good reason, your pregnant sweety" Edward looked down at Jake then back up to Ness.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Okay I know this took a long time to get out but I have been working on a new story and I didn't know where I wanted to take this one but I have it figured out now so you will be seeing this one updated more often. Check out my other story its called Before You about Esme and Carlise._


	14. Things go from bad to worse

_Alright all I know this took a long time to get up and I am sorry been on vacation and then I got sick but here's a long one for you_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 14

Things go from bad to worse

BPOV

"I'm... Oh... I didn't think that... is the baby okay?" she asked looking for Carlise, panic crossed her young face.

"Is fine" Edward reassured her. "Carlise wants to run some tests to make sure but the baby is fine."

"It would appear that your pregnancy is progressing a lot slower then your mothers. I suppose that is to be expected Jake after all is human. From what I can tell of your blood work you are about 2 months along. If we go by the calculations thats about 4-5 more months before you deliver its hard to know for sure." Carlise said as he returned to the room.

"What about Jake?" Rennesmee asked. "You said there is an enzyme that turns the werewolves and that he sucked it out of me does that mean he is going to be an actual werewolf?"

"Hard to know for sure, his body is more resistant then an actual humans he may be able to fight off the change. Then again he may not, only the next full moon can tell us for sure." Carlise said grimly.

"You blood suckers will make sure I don't hurt no body right? You know if I do turn in to one of those things." Jake asked worry etched on his face.

"Jake" I said speaking up. "You remember when I was first turned?"

"Yeah"

"We will be prepared for what could happen. If you turn into a werewolf we wont let you hurt anyone" I gave him a soft smile.

"Easily fixed we could just kill him now and not have to worry about it" I heard Rose say as she drifted passed the room. Ness snarled and tried to get up.

"Stay put I will speak with her." Edward said and dashed out of the room. You could hear them arguing down the hall clearly. I heard something crash and break.

"Ness you need to get some rest I will return later. Jake stay here with her." I instructed and strolled out of the room and down the hall to see what all the commotion was about.

Edward and Rose were in her room I peeked in Edward let out a feral snarl and sprang at Rose. Rose didn't have time to get out of the way. They flew a crossed the room and out the window. I lept forward to look out the window. I heard Emmet growl downstairs and lept from the broken window. Emmet came barreling through the open back door. I didn't know if he was upset about Edward beating on Rose or that he wasn't invited to fight too. I sprinted after Emmet.

"Take it back Rose he is part of this family!" Edward growled.

"Yeah part of this family alright just like Bella as a human and look what happened there!" Rose snapped back. "You inflicted a human on us and then these mutts! Life was so much better before all of this"

I froze in place. I had thought that Rose and I were on better terms now, sisters even. Her words stung like a slap a crossed the face. Had I been human tears would have betrayed my emotions. Instead I couldn't cry though I felt like I wanted to. Edward must not have heard me approach for now his head whipped around to see me. "Bella" he started. I turned around and ran, ran as hard as I could. I was no where near the strength I was as a newborn vampire and Edward could easily catch up to me. I had one advantage, he couldn't hear me. Though he never was a very good tracker my scent was easy enough for him to follow. My best bet was to head for the river if I wanted to lose him. I wasn't sure if I did though. Part of me ached for his comfort but another part begged me to get away.

So much had happened in the years since my transformation. I had never really thought back to those days, the days before Edward, before being a vampire. This was my life now, my family was the Cullen's. Had it all been a lie. Did the others still feel the same way that Rose did about me? About the pack and Rennesmee. Surly not about Rennesmee, everyone loved her. The pack, they were part of our life too. Jake and Rennesmee, was there ever any doubt that they would be together. I had seen first hand what imprinting did to people. Emily and Sam, Quil and Claire, even Jake and Rennesmee sometimes it was hard to see her like that. Now I was going to be a grandmother, and that scared the crap out of me. Worse then when Rennesmee was brought into the world. She was half vampire it was inevitable that she knew and get used to this life. Now my grandchild would be sucked into this life because it to would be part vampire and half shape shifter. I wondered how that would turn out. Would the child have an ability like Rennesmee, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I? Would it be able to turn into a wolf like Jacob? There were so many what ifs that it frightened me. The sound of water brought me out of my jumble of thoughts. I stopped at the waters edge and dove in. I let the current of the river take me down stream. There was no telling if Edward would find me or not but for the moment I needed to be alone.

It seemed like hours had passed before I pulled myself from the river. I had no idea where I was but I didn't really care. I would need to head back home soon that I knew, I would follow the river back up until I crossed the scents of the others and from there I knew my way back. I trudged away from the river deciding to hunt before I went back.

The time I has spent in the river had been the time I needed to think. Making decisions was never my strong suit. I always beat myself up with them, like when I had decided it didn't matter that Edward was more then human only that I wanted to be with him. Once a decision was made though it was easy enough for me to follow through. I had decided I would return, I would talk to Rose alone. I needed to know if she still harbored the feelings for me that she had when I was human.

The run back was quick, I had drifted much further then I had thought by the time I crossed my earlier trail it was becoming dark, another night on guard against the werewolves. Carlise had asked them about that while they had stayed with us. Three nights, three long nights there would be wolves in the woods. Blood thirsty uncontrollable wolves. Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and I had already agreed to patrol the town so that no human got hurt. Edward had protested my involvement until Alice got in the middle of it and reminded them that all able family members would need to participate if we were to keep everyone safe. That had decided it, Carlise would remain at the hospital in case. Jacob would patrol with Esme, Rose would remain at the house and the rest of us were divided into different parts of the town. I would need to get back soon.

The house came into view and I could see Edward pacing franticly. I pushed my shield out to let him hear my thoughts that I was alright. I saw his head snap up and saw him run to close the distance. He gathered me into his arms.

"Isabella Cullen don't ever do that to me again" he growled in my ear.

"I'm fine Edward I just needed some time to think things through" I whispered.

"Bella?" Rosalie's musical voice interrupted.

Edward's growl was low and fierce.

"Stop it Edward, I just want to apologize" Rose snapped.

"Go on Edward we will be in in a second." I reassured he turned and went back in reluctantly. I was left standing in front of Rosalie alone. She had always intimidated me and she still did at times, now was one of those times.

"Bella, I..." Rosalie took a deep unnecessary breath. "Look you weren't supposed to hear that, I was blowing off steam, I'm just upset that Nessie didn't even tell me about her and the mutt having sex. I kinda felt betrayed. With the whole thing tonight and everything I was just really stressed and when Edward was on the dogs side it made it worse so I said the only thing I could think of that would upset him, I didn't know you where standing there, if I had I wouldn't have said that okay?"

I knew that was going to be the closest thing to an apology that I was going to get. "Yeah, its okay, I'm over it now" I lied, had this been a few years ago she probably would have saw through it but I had become a great actress over the years as lying became a necessity. She seemed to buy it and shrugged we walked back up to the house in silence.

When Rose and I entered I followed her into the dinning room. The table was covered with maps I guessed these were the maps of the area. I could see that there was different colors on the map probably marking the different patrol zones. The room was load filled with arguments over patrol routes and who was patrolling where. As I got closer I noticed names had been scribbled out here and there as things changed. I saw Alice sitting in a corner and moved over to her.

"You okay Alice?" I asked.

"I wish they would make up their minds already this is giving me a headache." she mumbled.

"Why don't you go sit with Rennesmee" I offered.

"She is asleep and Jake is up there with her" Alice shook her head. Rosalie came over to join us.

"I say we put them all in time out and us make the decisions. Since they are being stupid and not asking Alice what is the best."

"I agree" Alice smiled and pounced to her feet full of her Alice charm.

"Jasper" Alice bounced over to him and pulled him by the arm.

"Alice" he complained as she started to pull him away. "I'm busy sweety."

"Nope your in time out sit on the top stair and don't move till I tell you" she said defiantly.

"Emmett" Rosalie grabbed her husband and pulled him out side to the front steps. "Sit and don't move" she said you could hear the grin in her voice.

"That just leave you Edward" I said.

"Where would you like me to sit?" He asked not even putting up a fight.

"On the back porch steps" I told him.

"As you wish my love." as he walked by he planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled weakly.

"Wow he is really whipped" Rose smiled, she stood leaned against the dining room door frame her arms a crossed her chest.

"Yeah I guess so" I shrugged.

"Alright" Alice said absolutely delighted by being able to make these plans. "You guys make the decisions I will scan the future as you make them but please be easy on me. "

With the three of us working on the plans it took us about 15 minutes to get every one where they need to be.

"Alright boys" we called. "Esme, Jacob, Carlise" Alice called. "I will be right back" she grinned, Rosalie and I knew what she was doing... she had bought everyone outfits that matched for our patrols. Sure enough when she returned she threw an out fit to each of us.

"Alice" I whined.

"Oh come on its been years since you started living with me you think you would be over that aversion to knew clothes" Alice sighed. "Everyone knows the plan Esme and Jake will stay with Rennesmee, Carlise at the hospital and the rest you have your assignments. Get dressed and lets go" Alice ordered.

Everyone did as Alice said and soon I was on my way my assigned Patrol by the school, I had chosen this spot for myself because I knew that teenagers liked to sneak out at night and come to a spot behind the school to a place called make out hill. It would be perfect for the werewolves if they found it. I made my way up the drive through the woods. Sure enough I could three cars parked up ahead. I pulled out my phone to call the police to break it up but I caught a familiar scent, the sent of the werewolves, they were close. I was stuck I couldn't fight them off and risk being seen but I couldn't stand by and let the teenagers be massacred. My decision was made when one of the large werewolves came out of the woods into the clearing, I didn't have time to call for back up I had to act. He seemed to be alone which was a plus for me, surly with all the training I had received from Jasper and Emmett over the years would help me here. The practice fights with Jake, I could do this, I was strong enough. I crouched down did the calculation for how much force I would need in my head quickly then lunged at the wolf. The force of my body hitting its knocked the wolf back a few feet. I needed to get it into the woods a way from the humans. It was too late voices alerted me to the fact we, the wolf and I had been spotted.

"No way is that a huge wolf!"

"Who's that!"

At once I was thankful for the outfit Alice had given me. It was a tight black jump suit that covered my hair and hid my face. I screwed up my voice as much as I could and yelled out.

"Unless you want to die get the hell out of here"

"That voice sounded so familiar" a girl said.

The wolf was charging now and in a split second I had calculated the arc and force I needed to use to deliver a good kick to its jaw. It backed off a few seconds shaking its head to recover. I whipped around picked up the closest car and spun it around. It wasn't as easy as Edward made it look it was bulky and awkward but I managed. I punched out the window and started the car. The occupants were startled enough but left quickly. The others followed suit. My full attention was on the wolf now. He had recovered and looked at me then after the cars trying to decided what he wanted more. He charged again, apparently I had pissed him off enough to warrant an attack. I braced myself against his attack trying to keep my body away from his mouth. I went into hunt mode, letting my insticts take over the fight. Each time he lashed out I would counter until I got my hands around his muzzle and held it tightly. He thrashed about trying to get my grasp off but I held tight using every ounce of strength I had to make him submit.

"Bella!"

I ignored who ever it was, if I didn't I would lose my concentration and my hold. Familiar fingers grasped my wrist.

"Bella, its okay you can let go Emmett's got him" Edward whispered. At first I didn't let go but Edward's strength won out and I released the beast.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't see it until it was to late, you saved those humans but they saw you." Alice said in her tone that she uses when she beats herself up for missing something.

"It's okay Alice, it happens" I snapped out of it and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm not even scratched see" I said showing off the fact that my cloths weren't even ripped at all.

She smiled a little, "About time too"

"Bella you were amazing, I saw it in Alice's vision. You were freakin amazing" Edward said excitedly. "Just lets never do that again okay"

"No promises" I smiled. I looked over to see Emmett coming back our way. He gave a nod to Edward for a second I freaked out. "You killed it! It's a person to!"

"No no Bella, we locked her up, so she can't hurt anyone we are locking them all up" Edward reassured me. "Come on I will show you" he took my hand and we ran into the forest a ways until we reached a large clearing with large metal gates and a large door. Edward keyed in the password and opened the door. "See for yourself."

I poked my head inside to see metal cages three of them held werewolves inside. Relief flooded through me.

"The other two we caught last night in the morning Carlise came here to tell them they would be released when the full moon phase was over. One of them has agreed to stay behind to let Carlise work on a way to sure them. There is room for the whole lot of them, the other one agreed to return before the next full moon to be locked up for the three days." Edward explained.

"Oh" I said stupidly.


End file.
